Istana Kedua
by 0312luLuEXOticS
Summary: CHAP 3/ Mungkin, dongeng seorang perempuan harus mati, agar dongeng perempuan lain mendapatkan kehidupan./ Luka Tak pernah abadi dalam diriku. Ia selalu seperti taman bunga dengan bau kesturi. Dan aku, bermain-main di dalamnya. / Luhan/ Kris/ Lay/ KRISHAN, KRAY, KRAYHAN with Baek, Hun, Kai, Tao/ GS/
1. PROLOG

**Istana Kedua**

Author: 0312_luLuEXOtics

Cast: Luhan, Kris, Lay, with chibi!BaekHunKaiTao

Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance, Gender Switch alias GS (DLDR)

Lenght: Chaptered

Rated: T

**PROLOG**

"Jika cinta bisa membuat seorang wanita setia pada satu lelaki, mengapa cinta tidak bisa membuat lelaki bertahan dengan satu wanita? Apa itu berarti cinta yang kau ucapkan selama ini hanyalah sebuah kata2tak bermakna?" - Luhan

"Aku tidak merampas apapun dari wanita itu.. Aku hanya memaksanya untuk berbagi. Apakah tidak mungkin? Apa itu terlalu sulit?" - Lay

"Aku mengerti, bahkan seribu kata maaf pun tak akan bisa menghapus kesalahan yang telah aku lakukan. Menghianati ikatan suci sebuah pernikahan dan menyakitinya yang begitu sempurna. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu bahkan aku merasa malu pada diriku sendiri atas perbuatanku. Aku mencintaimu, Cinta. Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Maafkan aku..!" - Kris

WARNING: Drama ala sineteron, GS (because it really has to be this way)

KRISHAN, KRAY, KRAYHAN with Baek, Hun, Kai, Tao

**A/N:**

**Annyeooong ^^**

**Kali ini Liyya lagi2 datang lagi dengan membawa ff remake dr novel dengan judul yang sama**

**Udh lama bgt pengen ngeremake cerita ini, tp masih banyak pertimbangan**

**Hehehehe**

**So,,**

**Harus n layak kah prolog di atas untuk dijadikan FF?**


	2. Chap 1

**Istana Kedua**

By: 0312_luLuEXOticS

Cast: Luhan, Kris, Lay, Chibi!BaekHunKaiTao, de el el

Pairing: KrisHan, KrAy, KrAyHan

Genre: GS, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family

Rate: T

Lenght: Chap 1 of?

**Disclaimer: Semua cast milik orang tuanya masing-masing. Alur cerita asli milik author 'Asma Nadia'. Cerita ini hanya REMAKE dari novel 'Istana Kedua' dengan beberapa perubahan di sana sini tentunya. Dan pastinya akan sedikit atau mungkin banyak berbeda dengan cerita di novel, karena cerita ini adalah versi Liyya.**

**.**

**.**

**Alur MAJU-MUNDUR, dan tidak akan ada tulisan 'flashback' ketika alur mundur**

**.**

**.**

**Harap baca petunjuk membaca**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita setelah tanda ~O.O~ berarti KEJADIAN DI MASA LALU**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita setelah tanda ~~~KrisHan~~~ berarti MASA SEKARANG**

.

HAPPY READING^^

.

**~~~KrisHan~~~**

Luhan terpaku di tempatnya berdiri dengan sebuah telepon genggam di tangannya.

Tangannya terlihat bergetar hebat. Perlahan, manik indahnya bergerak kesana kemari. Menelusuri setiap sudut kamarnya. Bingkai foto yang tergantung manis di dinding, lemari, nakas, lampu meja, bahkan gorden berwarna biru langit senada dengan bed cover mereka yang terus berkibar di tiup angin. Lalu kemudian, mata itu terlihat berkaca-kaca saat pandangannya terhenti pada tempat tidur dengan seprei biru favoritnya.

Baginya, kamar bukan hanya tempat untuk beristirahat. Tapi lebih merupakan wujud cintanya yang putih pada Kris, suaminya. Lelaki pertama yang mengenalkannya akan indahnya cinta. Lelaki pertama yang membuat Luhan terasa seperti hidup dalam dunia dongeng dengan segala sikap lembut dan cintanya. Lelaki pertama dan terakhir yang Luhan percayakan hatinya selama 12 tahun ini dan juga mempercayakan hatinya padanya. Lelaki yang begitu ia cintai melebihi apapun, dan mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati.

_Benarkah itu? Benarkah cinta itu masih ada? Benarkah hati itu masih miliknya?_

Dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar, Luhan bergerak melangkah menuju tempat tidur. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, dan kakinya hampir tidak bisa lagi menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri. Ponsel tadi masih terus digenggamnya dengan sangat erat. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Sulit rasanya menggambarkan bagaimana istana yang sebelumnya sangat sempurna itu runtuh seketika hanya oleh satu suara yang baru saja ia dengar untuk pertama kalinya beberapa saat lalu.

_Hhhh, keajaiban waktu._

Padahal tepat satu jam yang lalu, dunia Luhan masih terasa sangat indah. Istananya masih berdiri dengan sangat megah dan sempurna. Namun kini, semuanya tak lebih dari serpihan-serpihan kaca yang berhamburan dan menusuk-nusuk tiap sudut ruang batinnya.

Luhan kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Dan tanpa sadar, dirinya mulai terbawa pada kenangan-kenangan indah yang dirasanya teramat manis. Kelembutan Kris, kasih sayangnya, cerita-cerita, serta sikapnya yang begitu romantis.

Kris Wu. Lelaki tampan dengan hazel pirang dan mata tajamnya. Wu Yi Fan. Lelaki yang telah memberikan begitu banyak kebahagiaan untuknya. Kebahagiaan yang berawal dari sebuah pertemuan sederhana.

.

.

**~O.O~**

"Luhan...?"

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya mencari sumber suara. Seorang namja tampan (sangat tampan) tengah menatapnya dan tersenyum padanya. Untuk sejenak, Luhan melupakan apa yang sedang dilakukannya sebelum suara itu menyelanya. Hanya sejenak, karena kemudian Luhan kembali meneruskan kegiatannya. Mencari sebelah sepatunya yang tersembunyi di antara puLuhan sepatu yang ada di sana.

'Uuuurrggghh! _Stupid_ Baozi!' rutuknya dalam hati. Mengapa yeoja dengan pipi bakpao itu harus membuat pesta perpisahan dengan begitu banyak undangan tanpa menyediakan rak sepatu yang cukup? Dan kenapa pula sepatu yang seharusnya ada di sini menghilang entah kemana di saat dia sedang terburu-buru?

"Kau tidak ingat padaku?"

Luhan kembali mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya menyipit. Mencoba mengingat sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya namja tampan yang sedang berdiri di depannya. Namun kemudian dia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum canggung. "Mianhae," ucapnya kembali asyik menelusuri berpasang-pasang sepatu di sekitarnya.

Lelaki itu tak beranjak sama sekali. Malah memperhatikan gadis manis di depannya heran. Mungkin tak habis pikir dengan sikap acuh yang ditunjukkan Luhan padanya. Apa sepatu-sepatu itu benar-benar lebih menarik daripada wajah tampannya?

Namun sejurus kemudian, namja itu tersenyum mengerti saat melihat sebuah sepatu dengan sebuah pita di atasnya yang terihat sama persis dengan sepatu yang dijinjing Luhan di tangan kirinya.

"Mencari ini?" tanyanya.

Luhan mendesah lega. Tanpa bisa dicegah, angan imajinatifnya muncul begitu saja. 'Seperti dongeng!' pikirnya. Dari sekian banyak tamu undangan yang hadir, namja ini tiba-tiba datang dan dengan ajaib menemukan sepatunya.

Namja tampan berkulit putih dan berambut pirang yang tengah tersenyum menawan dan berdiri tegak di atas sepatu hitamnya itu dengan segera menjelma menjadi Pangeran berjubah kerajaan yang begitu megah dengan kuda putihnya, di benak Luhan.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya saat perasaan hangat itu menjalar ke pipi nya. Mengulum sebuah senyum manis yang berusaha disembunyikannya. Untuk pertama kalinya, gadis itu berani menatap sosok di depannya yang masih memegang sebelah sepatunya.

'Seharusnya,' pikir Luhan, masih terjebak dalam dongeng masa kecil, 'namja itu mengayun-ayunkan sebilah pedang. Bukan sepatu merah muda miliknya.'

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana kabar 'pangeran'mu?" tanya Xiumin, sahabat Luhan, sembari menyodorkan sebotol minuman dingin padanya. Hari ini mereka mengelilingi kampus untuk menyelesaikan segala macam administrasi sebagai pra-syarat sebelum wisuda. Beberapa teman yang duduk di dekatnya terlihat antusias ingin mendengar cerita Luhan.

"Pangeran?" Luhan menghela nafasnya. "Mungkin belum. Tapi aku yakin sekali kalau kami akan segera bertemu lagi!" jawabnya terlihat sedikit menerawang. "Lalu kemudian, Pangeran dan Putri akan menikah dan hidup bahagia. _Happily ever after_, hmmmm,," Gadis manis itu mengerutkan keningnya, terdiam beberapa saat sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan sebuah senyum manis di bibirnya. "Setidaknya sampai maut memisahkan!"

Mendengar itu, Jihyun tampak berkaca-kaca.

Hyesung memekik heboh.

Sedangkan Xiumin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat reaksi teman-temannya.

"Yaaaa! Jung Luhan! kau terlalu banyak menonton dongeng, tau! Ini dunia nyata. Tidak seperti dongeng _heppily ever after_ yang sering kau lihat!" tukas Jihyun disambut gelak tawa teman-teman mereka.

Luhan sendiri hanya bersikap acuh. Sama sekali tidak terlihat terganggu. Biar saja. Luhan memang meyukai cerita-cerita dongeng. Begitu menyukainya dan selalu menganggap kalau dia juga hidup di negeri dongeng. Berharap dengan begitu, dia juga bisa menciptakan kebahagiaan abadi dalam dunia dongeng ciptaannya. Meski teman-teman sering mencibirnya yang terlihat kekanakan, Luhan sama sekali tidak perduli.

'Hmmm, seharusnya saat ini, hulubalang istana sudah bergerilya dari rumah ke rumah untuk mencari si pemilik sepatu kaca. Mencari dirinya!' pikir Luhan dengan pipinya yang tiba-tiba saja merona. 'Tapi, mengapa Pangeran belum juga tiba di tempatnya?'

Sejak pertemuan mereka hari itu, 2 minggu telah berlalu. Dan Luhan memang sama sekali belum bertemu lagi dengan Pangeran rambut pirangnya. Ksatria yang telah menyelamatkan sepatunya itu. Namun diam-diam, gadis manis bersurai coklat madu itu telah menyimpan wajah Pangeran tampan itu di satu sudut hatinya.

Aahhh, kalau saja waktu itu dia tidak terlalu disibukkan dengan sepatunya yang hilang dan secara ajaib ditemukan oleh namja itu, mungkin saat ini dia memiliki satu nama untuk dimasukkan ke dalam ingatan dan benaknya.

Tapi kemudian, jika sepatu itu tidak bersembunyi dan dirinya dia tidak mencari sepatu itu. tentu tidak akan ada yang bisa diselamatkan oleh Pangerannya. Dan itu berarti, tidak akan ada alasan yang membuat sosok tampan itu menjelma menjadi seorang Pangeran berkuda di hati Luhan.

.

.

**~~~KrisHan~~~**

"Eomma! Eomma kenapa?"

Suara Baekhyun, menyadarkan Luhan akan kehadiran makhluk-makhluk kecil nan menggemaskan di kamarnya. Luhan segera menyeka air matanya dan mencoba tersenyum semanis mungkin pada Baekhyun, Jongin dan si kecil Sehun yang dengan manjanya naik ke atas kasur dan bergelayut padanya.

Seketika Luhan tersadar. Saat ini, dunianya bukan hanya miliknya dan Kris. Saat ini, ada tiga buah hati mereka yang juga tinggal di dalam istananya. Dalam dunia dongengnya. Bukti kuat dari kebersamaan manis dan kebahagiaan yang pernah ada antara dirinya dan Kris.

Sejenak, Luhan merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terlaru larut dalam kesedihannya sampai-sampai dia nyaris melupakan ketiga buah hatinya. Namun saat mata indahnya berkaca pada mata-mata bening tanpa dosa di depannya, Luhan merasakan pandangannya kembali mengabur.

"Eomma sedang sedih ya?"

Jongin mengusapkan tangan mungilnya ke pipi Luhan. Menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang mengalir perlahan tanpa bisa ditahannya. Baekhyun tampak sedih, dan Sehun sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Eomma,, Eomma kenapa?" Baekhyun kembali menuntut jawaban. Mata innocent nya menatap lekat pada manik Luhan yang memerah. Mencoba mencari jawaban dari sana.

'Istana Eomma terasa seperti runtuh, sayang!'

Luhan menggigit bibirnya sekuat mungkin. Meredam rasa sesak dan air mata yang semakin mendominasi. Dia tidak boleh kehilangan kontrol diri dan menumpahkan semuanya di depan anak-anaknya yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Yeoja yang masih terlihat sangat muda di usianya yang telah berkepala tiga nya itu menghela nafas untuk sedikit melegakan dada dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Seolah ada sesuatu yang masuk kesana dan membuat airmatanya mengalir begitu saja. Kemudian dengan senyum lebar yang sangat dipaksakan, Luhan membawa ketiga buah hatinya ke dalam rengkuhannya.

"Eomma tidak apa-apa, sayang,," ucapnya sebisa mungkin. Tapi ujung kalimat itu seolah tersangkut di tenggorokannya dalam sebuah isakan tertahan, membuat Baekhyun menarik dirinya dari pelukan hangat sang Ibu dan menatapnya curiga.

"Kalau Eomma memang benar-benar tidak apa-apa, mengapa Eomma menangis?" tanyanya. "Mengapa Eomma tidur seharian?"

Luhan menatap anaknya heran. 'Seharian?' pikirnya. Ia lalu menatap tak percaya pada jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan kirinya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tidur seharian? Mungkin karena batinnya terasa begitu lelah. Mungkin juga karena airmatanya yang terlalu banyak terkuras.

"Dan ini! Kenapa bantal Eomma basah?" suara putri sulungnya kembali menghampiri indera pendengaran Luhan, sambil menyodorkan bantal biru berenda padanya.

Luhan terdiam beberapa saat. Dia sungguh tidak ingin berbohong pada anak-anaknya. Dalam keseharian mereka, Luhan memang selalu menjunjung tinggi sebuah kejujuran. Tapi jika situasinya seperti ini, dia tidak mungkin berkata jujur, kan?

"Ah~! Kalian sudah makan malam belum? Mau Eomma buatkan martabak?" jawabnya akhirnya, memutuskan untuk mengalihkan perhatian anak-anak. Sehun mengangguk senang. Jongin juga terlihat menyetujui usulnya. Tapi Baekhyun...

"Eomma belum menjawabnya!" suara Baekhyun dengan protesannya kembali terdengar.

"Soal apa?" tanya Luhan pura-pura bingung. "Ini!" Baekhyun menyodorkan (lagi) bantal di tangannya. "Kenapa bantal Eomma basah? Eomma habis menangis? Iya, kan?"

Luhan tergagap. Menghindari tatapan putri sulungnya. "Hmmmm, karena hari ini Eomma sangat lelah, mungkin waktu tidur tadi, Eomma ngiler. Hehehe," jawab Luhan akhirnya. Dan untungnya, jawaban asal itu membawa sedikit keceriaan pada anak-anaknya.

Berpura-pura jijik, Baekhyun langsung melempar bantal 'penuh iler' itu pada Jongin yang menerimanya dengan santai. Dan kemudian, dengan senyum nakalnya, Jongin segera melempar bantal itu pada Sehun yang langsung turun dari pangkuan Ibunya dan berlarian di atas kasur. Semua tahu bagaimana rapi dan penjijiknya putra bungsunya itu. Dia tidak suka bersentuhan dengan benda-benda kotor.

"Eommaaaaaaaaaaa!" pekik Sehun dengan wajah jijik nya saat Jongin, kali ini dibantu dengan Baekhyun, masih terus mengejarnya. Pemandangan yang sukses membuahkan sebuah senyuman tipis di bibir Luhan.

"Eommaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" pekiknya lagi.

"Jongin! Baekhyun!" panggil Luhan seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Keduanya langsung menghentikan aksi teror bantal mereka dengan patuh dan beranjak turun dari kasur.

"Kalian ganti baju tidur dulu, ne! Biar Eomma siapkan makan malam. Setelah itu, kita makan sama-sama, arrasseo?" titah Luhan. 'Tidak usah menunggu Appa seperti biasanya,' batin Luhan, masih sakit hati.

"Kita tidak menunggu Appa pulang?" tanya Jongin seolah bisa membaca isi hati sang Ibu.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniyo! Kita makan duluan saja. Mungkin Appa akan pulang terlambat hari ini!"

'Atau mungkin dia tidak akan pulang ke rumah ini!' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Ketiga anaknya mengangguk patuh. Tak ada bantahan sama sekali. Perlahan, mereka melangkahkan kaki-kaki mungil mereka dan melakukan apa yang Luhan perintahkan sebelumnya.

Menggerakkan kakinya dengan berat hati, Luhan pun keluar dari kamarnya untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Luka itu, terasa begitu perih. Menyebar dengan sangat pesat ke setiap sel tubuhnya dan menggerogoti semangat hidupnya secara perlahan.

.

.

**~O.O~**

Namanya Lay. Seorang gadis di penghujung usia 20 nya.

Atau Zhang Yixing, sebelum dia tinggal di negeri gingseng ini. Negeri yang penuh romantisme drama yang begitu terkenal di hampir seluruh penjuru bumi.

Namanya Lay. Seorang wanita yang sama sekali tidak menyukai apa lagi percaya pada cerita dongeng. Karena baginya, kisah-kisah dalam dongeng itu selalu berkisahkan tentang kebahagiaan. Kehadiran seorang Pangeran tampan nan gagah yang selalu tahu dimana dan kapan harus muncul untuk menyelamatkan sang Putri.

Dongeng hanyalah sebuah upaya pembodohan belaka. Memaksa orang-orang untuk berhayal akan sesuatu yang mustahil. Bagaimana mungkin ciuman seorang Pangeran bisa membawa sang Putri kembali dari kematiannya? Bagaimana mungkin ciuman itu bisa membangunkan Putri yang sudah tertidur bertahun-tahun?

Itu mustahil. Bagaimana pun caranya, orang yang sudah mati tidak mungkin kembali. Apalagi hanya karena sebuah ciuman di bibir. Oh~ Betapa bodohnya mereka yang menyukai kisah aneh seperti itu.

Bukan tanpa alasan gadis berdimple manis itu berfikiran begitu. Pengalaman hidup yang jauh dari kata 'bahagia' yang mengajarkannya. Menghabiskan masa kecil di sebuah panti asuhan, yang lebih pantas disebut dengan tempat penyiksaan, bukanlah hal yang ada di dalam negri dongeng yang sering didengarnya. Dimarahi, dipukul, disekap di dalam kamar mandi, bahkan disiram air panas adalah makanannya sehari-hari saat tinggal di panti.

Memang bukan tempat yang baik untuk Lay dan beberapa anak lainnya. Namun itu adalah tempat terbaik yang mereka punya. Meski penuh dengan kepahitan. Tapi Lay tidak pernah mengeluh. Dari situ, dia belajar tentang kehidupan yang sesungguhnya. Kehidupan yang nyata. Bahwa kehidupan itu tidak hanya dipenuhi dengan pelangi indah namun juga awan hitam.

Beruntunglah ia karena memiliki otak yang cerdas. Lay tidak harus bernasib sama seperti teman-temannya yang tidak bisa bersekolah karena pengurus panti tidak mau membiayai mereka. Dengan beasiswa di tangannya, Lay berhasil menyelesaikan sekolahnya hingga sarjana. Dan tanpa berfikir dua kali, gadis bersurai hitam panjang sebahu itu tidak ragu saat mengucapkan 'IYA' pada sebuah tawaran pekerjaan yang diberikan padanya. Meski harus menyeberangi lautan sekalipun.

Tempat yang baru. Lingkungan yang baru. Suasana yang baru. Memulai kehidupan baru dalam lebar yang baru pula. Tanpa pengurus panti yang memperlakukannya tak lebih layak dari seorang pembantu. Tanpa cacian dan makian yang terus terlontar dari bibir mereka.

Apa yang lebih baik dari itu?

Oh~ Seandainya saja dia bisa membaca masa depan. Setelah semua yang dipelajari dan ia kuasai dengan otak briliannya, Lay lupa untuk belajar satu hal lagi.

Seharusnya dia berfikir dua kali sebelum mengambil keputusan.

Namanya Lay. Atau Zhang Yixing, sebelum dia tinggal di negeri gingseng ini. Dan hidupnya bukanlah sebuah dongeng. Sebab menurutnya, dongeng akan selalu bermuara pada cerita tentang kebahagiaan. Kehadiran seorang Pangeran tampan nan gagah yang selalu tahu dimana dan kapan harus muncul untuk menyelamatkan sang Putri.

Dan di usianya yang akan memasuki kepala tiga itu, Lay semakin percaya, bahwa Pangeran itu memang tidak pernah ada dan tidak akan pernah bisa menemukannya.

.

.

**~~~KrisHan~~~**

Luhan menatap layar laptopnya dengan tatapan kosong. Matanya sama sekali tak berkedip. Jam di dinding menunjukkan waktu tepat jam 9 malam. Dan itu berarti, satu jam sudah Luhan duduk di depan laptopnya tanpa hasil. Jemari yang biasanya sangat lihai merangkai kata demi kata itu hanya terduduk kaku di atas _keyboard_.

Dari arah ruang tengah, samar-samar terdengar suara celotehan ketiga anaknya yang tengah asyik menonton kartun kesayangan mereka. Namun pikiran Luhan justru terpaku pada halaman word kosong di depannya. Halaman kosong yang seolah-olah menampilkan cuplikan-cuplikan peristiwa penting dalam hidupnya. Saat dongeng bahagianya dimulai...

.

.

**~O.O~**

"Hei!" sapa seseorang. Luhan yang saat itu tengah merapikan toga dan pakaian wisudanya menoleh ke asal suara. 'Ah! Pangeran penyelamat sepatunya! Akhirnya mereka bertemu lagi!' batinnya. Dan tanpa disadarinya, sebuah senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sudah ingat padaku?" tanya orang itu, dan senyum Luhan berubah menjadi sebuah _pout _imut. Bingung dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan 'Pangeran' nya. Mengapa pria ini ngotot sekali kalau mereka pernah kenal sebelumnya?

"Hmmm, aniyo! Kau siapa?" tanyanya.

"Temannya Junsu! Waktu di Busan dulu. Saat kita masih kecil," ujar Kris menjelaskan.

Luhan semakin mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Memaksa otaknya untuk bekerja sedikit lebih keras demi menemukan nama yang pas dengan sosok tampan di depannya. Temannya Junsu Oppa? Tapi yang mana? Memangnya Junsu Oppa hanya punya satu teman saja?

"Pohon apel di belakang rumahu di Busan, masih ada?"

Luhan melongo. _Mengapa tiba-tiba menanyakan pohon apel di belakang rumah?_

Melihat wajah bingung Luhan, namja itu tersenyum tampan. "Junsu tidak datang?" tanyanya kemudian.

Luhan baru saja akan menjawab ketika suara panggilan yang begitu dikenalnya menyapa telinganya. Appa, Eomma, dan Junsu memberikan selamat padanya dan memeluknya secara bergantian.

"Hannie! Kau tidak ingat pada Kris?" tanya Jaejong, Eommanya. Luhan menggeleng yakin sebagai jawaban. "Kau tidak ingat? Dia kan yang menggendongmu turun dari pohon apel kita. Waktu kau menangis karena tidak bisa turun dari atas pohon!"

MWO?

Luhan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Ketika pikirannya kembali dipaksa untuk bekerja keras, Junsu dan Kris sudah berpelukan hangat. Perlahan, jalinan memori di kepalanya mulai terkumpul meski belum sempurna.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengingatnya? Waktu kau berteriak histeris karena ulat bulu yang menempel di bajumu, siapa yang menolongmu?"

Wajah Luhan memucat.

"Waktu kau dikejar-kejar sama anjing tetangga kita, ingat tidak siapa yang menyelamatkanmu?" sela Junsu.

Wajah Luhan semakin pias dan kepalanya tertunduk malu.

"Yang paling tidak bisa Appa lupa, waktu Luhan hampir berkelahi dengan preman pasar di dekat rumah kita," tiba-tiba Appa ikut menyahut. Di sampingnya, Kris hanya tersenyum tipis sedangkan Junsu sudah menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. Kenangan itu, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa lupa. Kenangan yang begitu memalukan itu...

"Waktu itu Luhan pulang ke rumah sambil marah-marah kemudian membawa centong nasi kita yang besar. Untung saja ada Kris yang memergokinya, kalau tidak, entah bagaimana nasib putri cantik Appa ini!"

'MWOOOOOOOOO?! Jadi si rambut pirang ini si... si Kris yang jelek item bin dekil itu?' batinnya tak percaya.

Dalam sekejap, dongeng indah Luhan berubah menjadi mimpi buruk masa kecil yang begitu memalukan. Gadis itu hanya bisa berharap agar wajahnya yang pasti sudah merah menyala saat itu tidak terlihat oleh Kris.

_Hhh, kalau saja ia tahu, mungkin tidak akan diizinkannya Kris menyentuh apalagi menyelamatkan sepatunya hari itu._

Dongeng Luhan buyar seketika. Kris tidak mungkin menjadi pangeran impiannya. Memang benar namja itu baik, sopan, dan -sekarang- terlihat begitu tampan. Tapi Kris juga adalah bagian dari masa kecil dengan sederetan peristiwa memalukan miliknya. _There is NO way_ Kris bisa menjadi pangeran itu.

Namun Luhan lupa akan satu hal. Dia tidak bisa memilih cinta. Cinta lah yang memilih siapa yang ingin memilikinya. Dan saat cinta itu datang dan menelusup masuk lewat tatapan mata ke dalam hatinya, tidak akan ada yang bisa mengelak.

Sikap manis Kris, tutur sapanya, wajah tampannya, semuanya berhasil membuat Luhan jatuh cinta pada namja berpostur tinggi itu. Dan saat Kris meminta dirinya untuk menjadi kekasihnya di bulan ke tiga mereka berteman (lagi), tidak ada yang bisa Luhan ucapkan selain kata 'IYA'.

Bulan berikutnya, Kris kembali membawa satu lagi kebahagiaan padanya. Makan malam romantis, bunga mawar yang bertaburan dengan warna merah indahnya di atas lantai. Lilin kecil yang ikut memberikan sinarnya di atas meja. Musik romantis yang menemani. Dan sepasang cincin yang diiringi dengan ucapan 'Would you marry me, Lulu?' yang keluar dari bibir Kris.

Adakah yang lebih sempurna dari itu?

Lalu bagaimana mungkin Luhan bisa mengatakan 'tidak' untuk sesuatu yang begitu sempurna?

Kris memang bukan Pangeran dari negeri manapun yang bergelimang harta. Dia hanyalah seorang pemuda dengan pekerjaan yang biasa-biasa saja. Namun, berada di dekat namja itu, semua dongeng dan impian romantis Luhan seakan menemukan bentuknya. Gadis manis itu bahkan yakin sekali kalau dirinya sudah berada sangat dekat dengan kebahagiaan-kebahagiaan para Putri yang selalu diceritakan di dalam dongeng saat akhirnya mereka bertemu dengan sang Pangeran. Sebab bersama Kris, banyak keajaiban kecil tercipta dalam hidupnya.

Dan saat dirinya tersadar, Luhan sudah berada di dalam istana kaca yang begitu indah dan memberinya rasa aman. Bersama si cantik Baekhyun, si tampan Jongin, dan si bungsu menggemaskan Sehun. Ketiga buah hatinya yang begitu menggemaskan. Dan setelah itu, hanya ada kebahagiaan dari cerita-cerita dongeng yang menjadi kenyataan.

Setidaknya, sampai beberapa saat sebelum suara yang didengarnya dari seberang telepon pagi tadi mengganggu pikirannya.

.

.

**~O.O~**

Kris menghembuskan nafasnya kesal melihat deretan kendaraan yang berjejer di sekitarnya. Mengalami nasib yang sama dengannya. Entah apa sebabnya, jalanan kota Seoul hari ini begitu ramai. Padahal dia tidak berada di dekat lampu merah.

Sudah hampir setengah jam lebih dia terjebak di tengah kemacetan ini. Dan itu berarti, dia sudah lebih dari terlambat dari jadwal pulang biasanya.

Namja yang biasa dipanggil dengan nama Wu Fan oleh istrinya itu kembali menghela nafasnya. Mata tajamnya menyipit. Situasi seperti ini memang menyebalkan. Jika saja dia tidak perlu bekerja, tentu dia tidak perlu berurusan dengan semua kemacetan ini dan bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan istrinya sepuas hati.

Bayangan Luhan, istrinya, bermain di matanya saat pikirannya tertuju pada sosok wanita yang telah mendampinginya selama tujuh tahun itu. Wanita tercantik yang pernah dikenalnya. Wanita yang berhasil memikat hatinya sejak pertama mereka bertemu (kembali) saat itu.

Mendadak, namja tampan itu disergap rasa rindu. Padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu mereka berpisah, namun rasa rindu itu tetap kuat. Rindu akan sosok indah yang selalu berhasil menghapus segala kelelahan Kris saat dia pulang dari kantor. _Sudah bertahun-tahun,_ desis Kris pelan. _Keindahan Luhan tidak pernah hilang di matanya._

Kepulan debu dan bunyi klakson dari beberapa pengemudi mobil menambah panasnya suasana. Namun kepala Kris telah diteduhkan oleh pikiran tentang Luhan.

Ah~ Sedang apakah Luhan-nya? Sedang memandikan si bungsu Sehun kah? sedang menemani Jongin bermain? Sedang membantu Baekhyun mengerjakan PR nya? Atau justru sedang berkutat dengan tuts-tuts di laptopnya?

Ia bahkan bisa membayangkan wajah serius Luhan saat sedang mengetik cerita-ceritanya. Sepasang _doe eyes_ yang begitu indah menatap lurus pada layar laptopnya. Serta jemari lentik yang menari cepat di atas _keyboard _dengan irama teratur yang terdengar indah di telinga Kris.

Kris memang tidak pernah mengatakannya, tapi dia begitu menyukai pemandangan itu. Dia sangat suka menatap wajah serius istrinya ketika sedang mengetik. Sayangnya, akhir-akhir ini dirinya jarang memiliki kesempatan itu. Berkas-berkas di kantor serta _deadline_ yang menuntut benar-benar menyita waktunya. Memaksanya untuk bertempur dengan kerinduannya akan kebersamaannya bersama Luhan dan anak-anak mereka.

Namun begitu, rindu itu tidak pernah berkurang sama sekali. Tidak seujung kuku pun.

Kris sering merasa tidak mengerti sendiri ketika teman-teman kantornya mengeluh tentang perubahan fisik istri mereka setelah melahirkan. Baginya, Luhan selalu tampak cantik dan mempesona. Luhan-nya tetap wanita tercantik yang pernah dikenalnya.

Melewati tahun-tahun pernikahan bersama Luhan, tidak ada satu detik pun yang disesalinya. Menikahi yeoja cantik itu adalah hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi dalam hidup Kris. Dibalik kecantikan luar biasanya, Luhan juga sangat berprestasi. Sudah beberapa penghargaan yang pernah diraihnya dari tulisan-tulisan yang berhasil ia terbitkan. Bahkan Luhan sering diundang ke beberapa kampus sebagai pembicara dalam seminar dan forum-forum kepenulisan.

Luhan-nya telah menjelma menjadi sosok popular yang begitu membanggakan di mata orang-orang. Sedangkan di rumah, Luhan-nya adalah malaikatnya. Penolongnya. Dan sebagai seorang ibu, Luhan adalah sosok ibu yang penuh kasih sayang dan menyenangkan bagi ketiga anak mereka.

Lalu, apa yang kurang?

Tidak ada. Karena Luhan memang begitu sempurna.

Terlepas dari pendapat teman-temannya tentang perubahan fisik istri mereka (dan juga istrinya) setelah melahirkan, Kris tidak pernah merasa khawatir kalau suatu hari lukisan indah di hatinya tentang Luhan akan memudar. Hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Tidak akan. Tidak dalam kehidupan nyatanya. Bahkan tidak dalam mimpinya sekalipun.

Dengan kesadaran penuh, namja tampan itu menjaga bulat-bulat keyakinan juga cintanya terhadap Luhan dan anak-anak mereka.

Dan sampai _**detik itu**_, keyakinan Kris tidak pernah bergeser. Tidak sejengkal pun.

Mobil-mobil di depan Kris mulai bergerak saat jalanan mulai lengang. Membuat lamunan Kris buyar seketika. Kaki panjangnya nyaris menginjak pedal gas lebih dalam karena rasa rindunya pada Luhan jika saja sesuatu tidak mencegahnya.

Sebuah mobil yang naik hingga ke bahu jalan. Bagian depannya ringsek berat. Pecahan kaca berserakan di sekitarnya. Inikah yang menyebabkan kemacetan beberapa saat lalu?

Nurani Kris memintanya untuk berhenti ketika tak seorang pun terlihat akan meminggirkan kendaraan mereka untuk membantu. Wajah Kris memucat. Demi Tuhan! Dia ingin pergi. Namja bewajah _stoic_ itu tidak suka melihat korban kecelakaan, namun terlambat untuk menghindar.

Degup jantung Kris berdetak lebih kencang melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Sesosok wanita terbujur lemah di atas trotoar. Darah di mana-mana. Menodai pakaian pengentin yang -sebelumnya- berwarna putih.

.

.

**~~~KrisHan~~~**

Luhan merasa hatinya terbakar. Meski angin semilir dari jendela kamar mengiriminya kesejukan, meski hawa dingin itu menusuk hingga ke persendian tulangnya. Tetap saja. Tidak ada yang bisa mendinginkan hatinya saat ini.

Anehnya, meskipun hatinya terasa begitu panas, tubuhnya justru menggigil sendiri mengingat peperangan batin yang terus berlangsung di dalam dirinya sejak pagi tadi. Anak-anak yang tidak mengerti dan mengira kalau semuanya baik-baik saja, memaksanya untuk bersikap normal.

Hanya Baekhyun yang terus menatapnya lebih lekat dengan sorot matanya yang menyelidik. Apakah diam-diam gadis kecil itu merasakan Eommanya terluka?

Putri kecilnya itu sudah kelas empat Sekolah Dasar. Gadis kecil yang cerdas, perhatian, peka, dan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Baekhyun tidak mudah dibohongi, tidak puas hanya dengan satu-dua kata sebagai jawaban. Matanya yang sipit itu akan terus mengejar sampai dia benar-benar mendapatkan jawaban tanpa ada yang tersembunyi.

Sikap Baekhyun yang seperti itu membuat perjuangan Luhan, untuk bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa, semakin berat. Mungkin Luhan memang telah kehilangan akal sehatnya saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Bahkan hanya dengan tatapan innocent itu, Luhan merasa kalau mereka tengah bercakap-cakap. Baekhyun, gadis kecilnya, dan dirinya.

_Eomma kenapa?_

_Eomma terluka, sayang._

_Terluka kenapa, Eomma?_

_Karena Appa,,,_

_Ada apa dengan Appa? Apa yang dilakukannya?_

Luhan bungkam. Menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Menahan suara hatinya agar tidak terdengar oleh Baekhyun. Tapi mata itu masih menatapnya. Diselingi suara candaan Jongin dan Sehun yang tengah bermain tak jauh dari mereka.

_Memangnya Appa kenapa, Eomma?_

Luhan merasa matanya mulai memanas. Dan tanpa perlu menunggu lama, bulir-bulir embun itu luruh dari sana. Dan sebelum bulir-bulir itu berubah menjadi genangan besar, Luhan segera berlari tergesa ke kamar mandi. Menumpahkan semua uneg-uneg yang menyesakkan dadanya di sela-sela bunyi kucuran air kran.

Entah berapa lama dia berada di dalam kamar mandi. Pasti cukup lama, sebab ketika dia kembali, anak-anak sudah tertidur pulas. Hanya Baekhyun yang masih sempat memaksa untuk membuka matanya ketika Luhan memberinya ciuman selamat tidur. Seolah meyakinkan dirinya kalau Eomma memang baik-baik saja.

Luka. Setelah semua kebahagiaan yang diperolehnya. Setelah semua keindahan istana kasih Kris, yang dia pikir hanya miliknya. Luka itu, terasa amat pedih.

Luhan tahu. Dia sadar. Bahwa pernikahan bukan hanya tentang bertemunya dua hati, dua raga, ataupun dua keluarga. Namun pernikahan juga sebuah penandatanganan perjanjian. Nasibnya atas nasib Kris. Sukanya atas suka Kris. Dukanya atas duka Kris. Senang dan susah, tawa dan airmata, ada dan tiada.

Luhan juga menyadari kalau dia tidak akan selamanya memiliki Kris. Ada saatnya ketika mereka harus berpisah tanpa bisa menolaknya. Saat maut memisahkan mereka. Entah itu dirinya yang akan meninggalkan Kris terlebih dahulu atau pun sebaliknya. Luhan sudah mempersiapkan dirinya jika memang saat itu tiba. Jika Kris benar-benar harus meninggalkannya nanti.

Sayangnya, Luhan lupa membangun kesiapan mental kalau seandainya suatu hari nanti Kris meninggalkannya untuk alasan lain. Luhan lupa mempersiapkan dirinya jika Kris jatuh cinta lagi dan pergi untuk 'wanita lain'.

Semua berawal dari sebuah kabar yang diterima Luhan dari Xiumin, sahabatnya yang juga bekerja pada bagian keuangan di kantor Kris. Xiumin meneleponnya. Hal biasa sebenarnya mengingat mereka adalah sahabat.

Yang membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut dan bingung adalah saat sahabatnya itu menanyakan kabar anaknya yang sakit. Alis Luhan terangkat. Sehun sehat, tidak kurang satu apa pun. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun dan Jongin. Luhan yakin sekali dia tidak pernah mengunjungi Rumah Sakit selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

Lalu, apa maksud telepon Xiumin?

Didasari oleh rasa penasarannya, Luhan mendatangi dan mengecek Rumah Sakit yang mengeluarkan kwitansi untuk penggantian biaya pengobatan. Dan dari sana, Luhan mendapatkan sebuah nomor telepon.

Luhan menatap kertas di tangannya. Deretan angka yang tertulis di sana jelas bukan nomor dari ponsel Kris apalagi miliknya. Bukan juga nomor telepon rumah mereka. Namun yeoja yang mengangkat gagang telepon di sana memperkenalkan dirinya tanpa ragu. Membuat Luhan serasa tak lagi berpijak pada lantai di bawahnya, limbung dan nyaris ambruk di sana.

_Benarkah cinta itu bukan lagi miliknya?_

Suara di seberang terdengar tegas, jelas, dan riang. Ada celoteh seorang anak di dekatnya ketika yeoja itu menyapanya dan berkata,

'_Yeoboseyo?! Nyonya Kris Wu di sini...'_

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N:**

Annyeoooong ^^

Sebelumnya, kalau ada yang belom kenal, nama saya Liyya, jadi bisa panggil 'Liyya', Eonnie, Chingu, atopun Saeng. Liyya SEUMURAN sama Luhan. So, jangan panggil author atau apa pun yang sejenisnya, okay! ;)

Liyya datang lagi membawa ff baru :)

**Sekali lagi Liyya bilang kalau cerita ini hanya REMAKE dari novelnya author kece Asma Nadia dengan judul yang sama. Gak bermaksud apa pun, hanya ingin berbagi cerita keren yang pernah Liyya baca dengan kalian semua tapi dalam versi yang jauh berbeda dari aslinya. Karena ini REMAKE, jadi isi cerita gak akan sepenuhnya sama. Ada beberapa hal yang Liyya ubah di sini demi kelancaran cerita.**

So, enjoy it yaaaaa!

Liyya ucapin BIG THANKS to eonnie, Saeng, n Chingu sekalian yang sudah berkenan mampir, ngelirik, membaca apalagi yang berkenan nge-review, nge-fav, n nge-follow ff gaje nya Liyya. Jeongmal2, neomu2 gomawo, #deepbow

**Balasan Review:**

_**Gak punya akun**_: Huwaaaa, kalau dibilangin kayak gitu, Liyya malah jadi gak pede neh sama chapter 1 nya, hohohoho.

Makasih udah ngereview^^

_**BambiHan:**_ Yosh! Ini udah lanjut yaaa, maaf lama :'( Luhan, Lay, dua2 nya menderita dengan caranya sendiri2 kookk ;)

Makasih udah ngereview^^

_**jung. aiko:**_ upsss, Liyya gak janji tentang ending Kray nya yaaa :'(

Makasih udah ngereview^^

_**wasastudent:**_ hmmmm, semoga setelah baca chap ini masih layak lanjut yaaaa :D

Makasih udah ngereview^^

_**tupi. mutiata:**_ Yeheeett! KrisHan KrisHan KrisHaaaannn! Ne udah lanjut yaa, mian lama :'(

Makasih udah ngereview^^

_**lisnana1: **_ Ini udah lanjut ya deeekkk :)

Makasih udah ngereview^^

_**lulitlledeer20:**_ YUPSSS! Emang Kris menduakan Luhan :'( #hugLuhan

Makasih udah ngereview^^

_**HealersXing:**_ Ohoooo! Lay biased ne kayaknya ;) Lay jahat gak yaaaaa, liat aja nanti deh :D

Makasih udah ngereview^^

_**sayakanoicinoe:**_ ne dah lanjut yaaaa :D

Makasih udah ngereview^^

_**Guest:**_ Ne udah lanjut looh, udah gak galau kaaannn :P

Makasih udah ngereview^^

_**chuapExo31:**_ ne udah lanjut chap 1, nanti jumpa lagi di chap 2 yaaa :)

Makasih udah ngereview^^

_**Benivella:**_ aiiihhh, gomawo udah suka samaprolog singkat kemaren. Mudah2an sama chap 1 nya juga suka yaaa :)

Makasih udah ngereview^^

Segala bentuk FEEDBACK berupa review, follow, ataupun favorit SANGAT SANGAT SANGAT Liyya hargai n harapkan. Jadi, jangan malu-malu untuk menunjukkan diri kalian n buka suara yaaaaa

GOMAWO^^

See U next Chapter

Maybe? ^_^


	3. Chap 2

**Istana Kedua**

By: 0312_luLuEXOticS

Cast: Luhan, Kris, Lay, Chibi!BaekHunKaiTao, de el el

Pairing: KrisHan, KrAy, KrAyHan

Genre: GS, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family

Rate: T

Lenght: Chap 2 of?

**Disclaimer: Semua cast milik orang tuanya masing-masing. Cerita ini hanya REMAKE dari novel 'Istana Kedua' dengan beberapa perubahan di sana sini tentunya. Alur cerita asli milik author 'Asma Nadia'. Tapi, FF dengan banyak perubahan ini milik Liyya ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Alur MAJU-MUNDUR, dan karena banyak yang masih bingung, maka Liyya buat tanda pemisah baru**

**.**

**.**

**Harap baca petunjuk membaca**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita setelah tanda ~~Past~~ berarti KEJADIAN DI MASA LALU**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita setelah tanda ~~~Present~~~ berarti MASA SEKARANG**

.

HAPPY READING^^

.

_**Apa yang ada di kepala laki-laki ketika mengatakan 'cinta' kepada istrinya?**_

.

.

**~~Past~~ **

Namanya Lay. Atau Zhang Yixing, sebelum dia tinggal di negeri gingseng ini.

Yeoja itu memang tidak terlalu cantik. Dan kaca mata tebal yang menghiasi wajahnya itu sama sekali tidak membantu. Bertahun-tahun hidup di negeri orang, tidak banyak merubahnya. Lay, masih tetaplah seorang gadis pendiam seperti dulu. Tak banyak kenalan, apalagi teman.

Awal usia tiga puluh, seorang namja datang dalam kehidupannya. Jangan bayangkan sosoknya sebagai seorang pangeran tampan nan gagah. Karena laki-laki itu hanya seorang namja biasa. Mungkin tetangga barunya, karena Lay sama sekali belum pernah melihat namja itu sebelumnya.

Pakaiannya rapi, rambut klimis dan mengkilap oleh minyak rambut. Sama sekali tidak tampan. Tapi Lay menerima kehadirannya dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga.

Di usianya yang telah berkepala tiga seorang namja datang padanya. Dan Lay mulai berfikir, 'mungkin dongeng-dongeng itu memang benar adanya'.

"Hei!" sapanya kala itu, mencegat Lay yang baru saja akan menutup pintu lift. "Namamu Lay, kan? Kamar 501? Aku Ilwoo. Kamar nomor 607!"

Lay tergagap. Kenyataan mencurigakan bahwa Ilwoo baru saja menyebutkan nomor kamarnya tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu sama sekali tidak terlintas di benaknya. 'Astaga! Namja ini menyebut namaku! Dia mengenalku!' pekiknya dalam hati.

Kantung belanjaan yang dibawanya nyaris lepas jika bukan karena tangan Ilwoo yang tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya. Namja itu tersenyum manis, membuat detak jantung Lay tiba-tiba berdetak tak karuan.

_Beginikah rasanya diperhatikan? Diperdulikan?_

Selain guru yang sering menegurnya atau memujinya ketika ia mendapatkan nila bagus dan pegurus panti yang memarahinya, Lay tidak ingat kalau ada yang pernah menyapanya seperti ini. Bahkan teman sekantornya nyaris menganggapnya tidak ada. Padahal mereka sudah berada di ruangan yang sama selama hampir 5 tahun. Mungkin karena perbedaan darah yang mengalir di tubuh mereka. Mungkin karena Lay adalah orang China. Atau mungkin karena hal lain. Entah apapun itu, Lay tidak perduli.

Dan begitulah, Ilwoo seperti sosok pangeran yang diturunkan Tuhan dari lantai enam kepadanya. Hari-hari berikutnya, Ilwoo bahkan kerap kali menawarkan diri untuk mengantar dan menjemput Lay dari tempat kerjanya. Dan perlahan, Lay mulai melihat beberapa warna lain yang ditawarkan oleh kehidupan untuknya. Warna yang jauh berbeda dari yang selama ini dijalaninya.

Namun begitu, sampai beberapa minggu saling mengenal satu sama lain, Lay tetap tidak menemukan alasan mengapa Ilwoo mau memperhatikan seorang yeoja antik, julukan dari teman-teman di kantor, sepertinya.

Ya! Itulah dia. Seorang yeoja antik!

Lay tidak pernah merasa tersinggung apalagi marah dengan sebutan itu. Dia memakluminya. Kacamata tebal, rambut dikuncir satu yang selalu tampak aneh, baju yang sama sekali tidak modis. Bahkan cermin tidak akan memiliki julukan yang lebih bagus untuknya.

"Kau gadis yang sangat cerdas, Lay!" puji Ilwoo suatu ketika saat mereka pulang dari kantor Lay. Dan yeoja itu bisa merasakan kalau perlahan, tubuhnya mulai melambung ke angkasa.

"Kau adalah gadis paling mandiri yang pernah aku temui!" Dan tubuh Lay semakin jauh meninggalkan bumi.

Ilwoo membawa banyak perubahan dalam hidup Lay. Majalah fashion, peralatan _makeup_, dan beberapa produk kecantikan, yang selama ini dianggapnya hanya membuang-buang uang, menjadi penghias tasnya. Lay bukanlah gadis antik yang sering diolok-olok temannya lagi. Lay, sudah berubah menjadi seorang gadis manis dengan rambut hitam panjangnya. Bahkan semua logika-logika yang selalu dipegang teguh olehnya dan setia menemani hidupnya selama ini pun mulai menguar. Tergeser oleh perasaan semu yang menyapa relung hatinya.

_All thanks to_ Ilwoo dam semua perhatiaannya yang membuatnya merasakan kebahagiaan ini. Namja itu memang belum mengucapkan cinta padanya. Tapi lewat tatapan mata dan lirikan nakal serta hadiah-hadiah kecil yang mengisi hari-harinya, Lay yakin sekali kalau Ilwoo memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya.

Lalu tibalah hari itu. Hari dimana Ilwoo meminta Lay untuk datang ke apartemennya.

Lay terlonjak senang di kamarnya. Inikah saatnya? Apakah Ilwoo akan menyatakan cinta padanya? Atau jangan-jangan namja itu justru akan melamarnya?

Untuk sesaat, terbesit rasa ragu saat akal sehat yang selama ini diabaikannya itu menghampirinya. Rasanya tidak mungkin jika Ilwoo melamarnya. Ini terlalu cepat. Mereka bahkan baru berkenalan beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Namun hanya sesaat. Karena detik berikutnya, akal sehat itu dengan segera dikalahkan oleh rasa bahagianya. Dan tanpa keraguan sedikit pun, Lay mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam lift. Menuju lantai enam.

_Cklekk_

Pintu kamar apartemen Ilwoo tidak terkunci. Seharusnya Lay curiga. Namun, 'Mungkin Ilwoo sengaja tidak menguncinya agar aku bisa langsung masuk ke dalam!' pikiran itu lah yang terlintas di dalam benaknya.

Apartemen Ilwoo nampak sepi saat kaki kurus Lay melangkah ringan ke dalamnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau Ilwoo ada di rumah.

"Ilwoo-ssi!" panggilnya pelan.

"Ilwoo-ssi! Ka—"

_Klik_

Pintu apartemen Ilwoo terkunci. Lay baru saja akan membalikkan badannya saat sebuah tangan menyergapnya dari belakang. Menyeret tubuh kurusnya dan melemparkannya ke atas sebuah sofa besar dan menumpahkan nafsunya dengan kasar.

Tangan itu, tangan Ilwoo. Namja yang mengajarkannya akan indahnya sebuah dongeng. Dan namja yang sama yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya dan membuatnya semakin muak akan kisah dongeng. Hari itu, Ilwoo telah menghancurkan kehormatannya dan merampas hartanya yang paling berharga.

Dan sejak saat itu, Lay tahu mengapa dongeng-dongeng itu selalu berakhir bahagia.

Sebab sebuah dongeng, hanyalah dongeng. Dan dongeng, tidak pernah nyata.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu. Lay mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar apartemennya yang gelap. Satu-satunya cahaya berasal dari lampu meja di atas nakas. Yeoja itu duduk di atas kasurnya dengan memeluk lutut. Bayang-bayang kejadian tiga hari lalu terus berkelebat di kepalanya.

Ilwoo.

Sebagai seorang laki-laki, namja itu memang tidak begitu tampan. Tetapi senyum cerah yang selalu ditunjukkan namja itu untuknya memiliki kharisma tersendiri bagi Lay. Setidaknya, sampai peristiwa tiga hari lalu merusak semuanya.

Lay merasakan denyut nyeri di dada kirinya. Sulit baginya untuk mempercayai bahwa yang melakukan semua itu padanya adalah namja yang dicintainya. Laki-laki itu, melakukannya dengan sangat kasar. Tidak ada kemesraan, apalagi cinta. Hanya ada nafsu yang menghentak-hentak liar.

_Stupid me!_

Seharusnya ia menyadarinya. Bukan malah tenggelam ke dalam pesona semu seorang Ilwoo. Menyulam harapan dari hari ke hari, merajut mimpi, dan mulai berdamai dengan dongeng-dongeng itu.

Namun meski begitu, Lay tidak merasa marah pada Ilwoo. Namja itu memang menjijikkan. Namun Lay akui, dia cukup pintar untuk mendapatkan apa yang selama ini diincarnya. Bukankah laki-laki memang pencuri? Datang dan melihat peluang, lalu pergi setelah mengambil kesempatan. Bahkan perempuan bodoh pun tahu itu. Dan Lay bukanlah yeoja yang bodoh. Hanya saja, perasaan semu itu menutupi semua logikanya.

Yang membuatnya marah adalah dirinya sendiri. Karena baginya, satu-satunya alasan kenapa pemerkosaan itu bisa terjadi adalah murni kesalahannya. Kesalahan yang dimulai ketika dirinya membuka pintu yang selama ini memisahkannya dari dunia dongeng.

Hhhhhh

Lay menghela nafasnya berat. Matanya terasa perih karena terus menangis. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas. Namun bayang-bayang kenangan yang seharusnya dikubur dalam-dalam itu semakin mencuat keluar dan bermain di depan matanya.

"_Hei!" sapanya kala itu, mencegat Lay yang baru saja akan menutup pintu lift. "Namamu Lay, kan? Kamar 501? Aku Ilwoo. Kamar nomor 607!"_

Satu kosong untuk Ilwoo yang benar-benar mengerti cara menaklukkan gadis kikuk sepertinya.

"_Kau gadis yang sangat cerdas, Lay!"_

Lay kembali menghitung angka. Dua kosong untuk Ilwoo yang telah membuatnya melambung tinggi ke angkasa dan memeluk dunia dongeng dengan pelukan 'selamat datang'.

"_Kau adalah gadis paling mandiri yang pernah aku temui!" _

Tiga kosong untuk Ilwoo. Dan Lay bisa merasakan gigi-giginya yang bergemeretak geram. Merutuki kebodohannya yang dengan begitu mudah masuk ke dalam perangkap itu.

_Majalah fashion, peralatan makeup, dan beberapa produk kecantikan, yang selama ini dianggapnya hanya membuang-buang uang, menjadi penghias tasnya._

Dan inilah dia. Lay, si itik buruk rupa yang bermimpi untuk meraih akhir cerita yang berbeda dalam hidupnya. _Happily ever after_. Seperti yang terjadi pada gadis-gadis bernasib malang di dalam dongeng yang kemudian menjadi seorang Putri saat bertemu dengan sang Pangeran. Sementara di sisi lain, Ilwoo memainkan perannya dengan amat sempurna dan membodohinya dengan begitu mudah.

Empat kosong untuk Ilwoo. Dan namja itu menang telak atas dirinya.

Lay tahu, seharusnya dia melaporkan kejadian itu pada polisi. Walau bagaimanapun, apa yang dilakukan Ilwoo terhadapnya adalah sebuah tindak kriminal. Namun kemudian, apa yang ia miliki sebagai bukti bahwa Ilwoo benar-benar telah memperkosanya? Akan percayakah orang-orang dengan ceritanya? Cerita seorang gadis jelek melawan kesaksian seorang karyawan pendatang baru di gedung apartemen mereka yang sangat ramah dan terkenal sopan?

Bisa-bisa, semua orang justru akan menyalahkannya. Mereka pasti akan mengira kalau dialah yang telah menggoda Ilwoo. Dialah yang memaksa Ilwoo untuk tidur dengannya.

Tidak tidak. Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini. Dunia yang sudah dirintis dan diperjuangkannya selama ini tidak mungkin ia pertaruhkan hanya untuk kejadian ini.

_Ilwoo memang sangat cerdas. Dan dia telah memilih korban yang tepat!_

Tiba-tiba saja, Lay tertawa. Meskipun dia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa, gadis itu terus tertawa. Tubuhnya terguncang-guncang, sementara matanya mengucurkan air mata saking terpingkalnya. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh.

**.**

**.**

~~~Present~~~

_Apa yang ada di kepala laki-laki ketika mengatakan 'cinta' kepada istrinya?_

_Wajah cantiknya kah? Tubuh semampainya? Kebaikan hati yang dimilikinya? Atau hanya obat untuk menenangkan sang istri? Agar para istri merasa aman. Agar mereka tidak cemburu, apalagi berfikir yang tidak-tidak tentang yeoja yang mungkin sudah berkali-kali kencan bahkan melayani suami mereka di atas ranjang, di dalam istana lain yang diam-diam dibangun di belakang punggung mereka?_

Pukul 22.00

Luhan masih menatap layar yang berisi halaman word kosong di depannya dengan perasaan tak karuan. Memutuskan kalau dia benar-benar tidak bisa menulis malam itu, Luhan mematikan laptopnya. Air mata masih mengucur dengan sangat deras di pipinya. Dan dengan cepat, yeoja itu menghapus bulir-bulir kristal itu dengan sedikit kasar.

Tidak! Dia tidak boleh terlalu bersedih seperti ini. Dia tidak boleh terlarut ke dalam kesedihan dan membiarkan pangerannya terbang semakin jauh, begitu jauh hingga tak mungkin lagi ditangkap. Dia harus kuat agar bisa menghadapi apapun kenyataan yang akan menantangnya nanti. Harus!

Namun betapapun Luhan mencoba untuk menguatkan hatinya dan menahan air matanya, kristal bening itu kembali mengalir. Menunjukkan betapa hebatnya sebuah luka yang bisa digoreskan oleh waktu. Kenyataan yang serta-merta meruntuhkan kekuatan yang telah dibangun sebelumnya. Belum sampai 24 jam dia mendapatkan luka itu, namun hatinya seakan telah berkarat oleh luka bertahun-tahun.

Dari arah luar, Luhan mendengar deru mobil yang diparkirkan ke dalam garasi. Menandakan kedatangan sosok yang telah dinantinya sejak tadi.

Pangerannya.

Pangeran yang selama ini membuat dongeng-dongeng di dalam kepalanya terasa begitu nyata. Pangeran yang juga memporak-porandakan istana yang telah mereka bangun bersama.

Luhan mengepalkan jemari tangannya dan berdiri dari duduknya. Bersiap untuk menyambut Kris yang sedang menuju ke kamar mereka. Mungkin Kris akan merasa aneh, karena biasanya Luhan akan menyambutnya di depan rumah begitu dia keluar dari mobilnya. Tapi saat ini, Luhan tidak bisa memperdulikan hal itu.

Ini adalah saatnya. Sekarang juga, Luhan harus bertanya pada Kris. Meminta penjelasan dan kejujuran namja yang telah bersamanya selama sepuluh tahun itu.

'_Yeoboseyo?! Nyonya Kris Wu di sini...'_

Namun lidah Luhan terasa begitu kelu. Mulutnya tertutup rapat seolah terkunci. Suara di seberang telepon yang di dengarnya hari ini terngiang kembali. Meski hanya sebuah kalimat singkat yang sempat didengarnya sebelum sambungan telepon itu terputus, tapi Luhan sangat yakin kalau apa yang didengarnya tidak lah salah.

"XiaoLu?"

Tiba-tiba Kris sudah berdiri di depan Luhan tanpa disadarinya. Wajah namja itu terlihat lelah. Mungkin dari semua berkas-berkas yang menumpuk di ruangannya. Dan mata itu menatap Luhan dengan tatapan biasanya. Tatapan yang selalu diartikan oleh Luhan sebagai tatapan penuh cinta. Seakan menghipnotisnya untuk mendekat dan menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya dalam dekapan hangat suaminya.

Sungguh! Ingin rasanya Luhan menubruk tubuh Kris dan menagis sepuasnya seperti biasanya ketika mereka sedang ada masalah. Membicarakan semua perlahan dari hati ke hati dengan kepala yang terus bersandar di dada bidang itu.

Namun sekarang, masih mungkinkah untuknya melakukan hal itu?

"Belum tidur, Cinta?" tanya Kris dengan panggilan sayangnya. Panggilan yang paling disukai oleh Luhan, istrinya. Panggilan yang selalu ampuh membuat pipi kenyal istrinya merona merah. Namja itu mengernyit bingung saat Luhan tidak memberikan respon yang diharapkannya.

_Cinta?_

Hati Luhan kembali berdenyut mendengar kata 'itu' keluar dari bibir Kris.

"Cinta, mengapa menangis?"

Sebelum Luhan sempat mengucapkan apa-apa, Kris sudh memeluknya. Menenggelamkan tubuh mungil Luhan dalam dekapannya. Hangat dan mesra. Rengkuhan yang selalu menjadi obat mujarab bagi Luhan dan berhasil menggantikan amarahnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Sayangnya kali ini tidak.

Kris mengangkat wajah Luhan. Memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah manis itu. Pucuk hidung Luhan memerah. Matanya juga memiliki warna yang sama. 'Cintanya pasti habis menangis,' pikirnya. Namun anehnya, tidak ada air mata di sana. Sebaliknya, mata istrinya justru mengilat seperti bara. Menatapnya seakan Kris adalah orang asing baginya.

Sedangkan di tempatnya, Luhan mati rasa. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak. Memaki-maki Kris dengan seribu satu sumpah serapah yang sama sekali belum pernah dilakukannya. Dia ingin sekali menampar wajah tampan Kris yang ternyata menyimpan begitu banyak kebohongan. Membuatnya mengira kalau istana mereka selama ini baik-baik saja.

_Dimana kalian berkenalan? Apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta padanya dan berpaling dariku? Lirikannya kah? Senyum manisnya kah? Suara merdunya kah? Atau bentuk tubuhnya? Apa kalian sudah tidur bersama?_

Dia ingin sekali menanyakan itu semua dan mengatakan betapa jahatnya Kris yang telah melakukan itu padanya.

_Pengkhianat itu_, pikir Luhan. Apa yang pantas diberikan untuk seorang pengkhianat? Pengkhianat yang justru berdiri begitu dekat dengannya, menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh cinta, dengan bibir yang mengulum senyum dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukan penuh sayang?

_Apakah semua ini juga hanya bagian dari kepura-puraannya?_

Luhan terhenyak akan pikirannya sendiri. Selama ini, ia selalu merasa bahwa dirinya memiliki sensitivitas tinggi untuk membedakan mana yang asli dan mana yang palsu. Namun Pangerannya yang jauh lebih mahir darinya itu telah menjerumuskan dirinya jauh ke dalam kehidupan dongeng yang indah. Di mana langit hanya berwarna biru. Di mana hanya ada tawa tanpa air mata. Dunia para Putri yang bahagia bersama para Pangeran.

Putri-putri yang tidak pernah berfikir kalau suatu hari nanti mereka harus membagi pangeran-pangeran mereka dengan putri lain.

Kris menatap Luhan bingung. Sama sekali tak mengerti mengapa istri tercintanya itu menatapnya seperti itu. Begitu sinis dan penuh amarah.

"Cinta, ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Sayang? Hmmm?"

_Kata itu lagi. Cinta._

Berapa ribu cinta dan sayang yang telah lahir dari bibir manis Pangeran berambut pirangnya? Apakah semua kata-kata itu sama sekali tak berarti apa-apa?

Luhan merasa tubuhnya goyah. Pertahanannya hancur. Ribuan butir air mata yang mengambang seperti sudut kristal tajam itu mulai menyakiti matanya. Namun yeoja itu menolak untuk menangis di depan Kris.

_Laki-laki memang pembohong besar!_

Dalam pandangannya yang semakin kabur karena air mata, Luhan masih menaatap Kris tajam. Menelanjangi rambut, kulit, dan tengkorak kepalanya. Mencoba melihat apa yang sesungguhnya ada dan tergambar di sana.

Luhan tidak hanya ingin tahu. Tapi dia memang harus tahu. Pernikahan sepuluh tahunnya tengah dipertaruhkan, dan dia memerlukan jawaban dari semua pertanyaan yang terus bermain-main di benaknya.

Keduanya masih saling menatap dalam keheningan yang menggulirkan waktu.

Dua kepala, dengan pikiran yang berbeda.

_Apa yang ada di kepala Pangerannya saat mengucapkan kata 'Cinta' itu padanya?_

Bahkan sampai saat genangan air mata itu akhirnya tumpah, Luhan masih tidak mendapatkan jawaban itu.

**.**

**.**

**~~Past~~ **

_Aku tidak tahu apakah Tuhan itu memang benar ada. Karena jika Dia memang ada, maka aku tidak bisa membayangkan sekeras apa hati-Nya yang begitu tega memberikan takdir-takdir kejam pada ciptaan-Nya._

_Aku sendiri sudah lama menganggap-Nya tidak ada. Kalaupun ada, mungkin Dia terlalu sering tertidur ketika semua kejadian buruk itu menimpaku._

_Di mana Dia ketika pengurus panti itu menyiksaku dan memperlakukanku seperti seorang budak? Di mana Dia ketika Ilwoo mempekosaku? Mengapa Dia tidak menggerakkan satu saja dari sekian banyak tentara-Nya untuk mencegah hal itu? Angin besar yang mampu menghempas tubuh Ilwoo dari atas tubuhku. Atau satpam yang tiba-tiba datang memeriksa keadaan. Atau mungkin teman Ilwoo yang tiba-tiba datang karena ponselnya tertinggal di sana._

_Tapi tidak!_

_Dia membiatkan saja semua itu terjadi. Mungkin, karena Dia sedang terlelap. Atau mungkin karena Dia hanyalah bagian dari sugesti yang dihembuskan oleh orang-orang tua. Apapun itu, aku tidak menyalahkan Tuhan atas kejadian yang menimpaku._

_Karena bagiku, Tuhan itu tidak ada._

_Hanya ada aku yang bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi padaku. _**— Lay**

Terhitung dua minggu lebih Lay menghabiskan waktunya menangis dan tertawa seperti orang gila di dalam kamar gelapnya. Dua minggu pula, waktu yang dibutuhkannya untuk menata dirinya kembali menjadi Lay yang kuat seperti sedia kala. Dan saat hari ke lima belas, Lay bergegas mandi. Bersiap untuk berangkat ke kantornya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Karena baginya, hidup adalah terus berjalan ke depan, bukan duduk diam dan merenungi nasib buruknya.

Lay juga kerap kali berpapasan dengan Ilwoo di gedung apartemennya. Namun seolah tahu akan isi pikiran Lay, namja itu pun hanya bersikap biasa saja. Sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk menghindarinya. Sama sekali tak tersirat ketakutan di wajahnya. Bahkan namja itu sempat beberapa kali menyapa Lay, seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa antara mereka, dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

Dan Lay, hanya membalas sapaan itu dengan mengangkat dagu setinggi mungkin sambil berlalu dari hadapan laki-laki itu.

Menginjak bulan ketiga, semua mulai terasa normal bagi Lay. Semua pikiran dan tenaga, ia curahkan sepenuhnya untuk urusan kantor, hingga tak ada sedikit ruang pun untuk memikirkan luka. Perlahan, Lay mulai memperluas pergaulannya. Lebih menata penampilannya dan lebih sering melempar senyum ramah pada rekan-rekan kantornya.

Satu-dua namja mulai melirik Lay. Mungkin karena penampilan barunya. Mungkin karena senyum ramahnya. Tapi Lay merasa senang. Begini lebih baik dari pada mengurung diri di dalam kamar dalam depresi yang berkepanjangan.

Di bulan yang sama pula, Lay kembali bertemu dengan seseorang yang berhasil membuat jantungnya merasakan detakan familiar. Seorang namja dengan rambut sebahu yang mengenakan jaket kulit hitam dengan motor besar yang berhenti tepat di depannya saat ia sedang menunggu bis seperti biasa.

"Chogiyo! Apakah kau tahu alamat ini?" tanya namja itu.

Lay terdiam di tempatnya. Pipinya menghangat tanpa alasan.

Merasa pertanyaannya tak diindahkan oleh Lay, namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari secarik kertas di tangannya pada Lay. Menatap yeoja berdimple manis itu dengan sangat lekat. Membuat darah Lay berdesir.

_Jangan kembali merajut mimpi dan melayang ke negeri bintang, Zhang Yixing!_

"Errrmmm, coba aku lihat dulu," jawab Lay kikuk, hanya agar mata elang itu tak lagi menukik tajam padanya.

Namja itu tersenyum. Lengkungan di bibirnya seolah mengatakan kalau dia sedang bahagia karena menemukan sesuatu yang begitu berharga.

Dengan perasaan gugup, Lay menjelaskan sesingkat mungkin alamat yang ditujunya. Dan saat kedua kaki panjang itu akhirnya menginjak pedal gas, Lay bisa merasakan seolah jiwanya ikut terbawa.

Hampa.

_Apakah namja itu merasakannya?_

Mungkin saja, karena tiba-tiba namja itu kembali memundurkan motornya dan membuka kaca helm yang ia kenakan sebelum mengulurkan tangannya.

"Junho," ucap namja itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Suara bass nya terdengar begitu _manly_ di telinga Lay yang terkesiap dan buru-buru membalas uluran tangan Junho.

"Lay."

"Lay saja?" tanya Junho.

Yeoja itu tersenyum malu dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Eum, hanya Lay!" jawabnya.

Pertemuan singkat yang nyaris mustahil berlanjut pada sebuah cerita indah. Namun kenyataannya, Junho selalu datang lagi dan lagi setiap harinya ke halte itu di jam yang sama untuk menemuinya. Dan Lay, jatuh cinta lagi. Kali ini dengan penuh kewaspadaan.

**.**

**.**

"Aku menghormatimu, Lay! Wajahmu seperti Mama," ucap Junho suatu hari tanpa penjelasan lebih jauh. "Aku benar-benar ingin selalu melindungimu!" lanjutnya kemudian sembari membawa tangan mungil Lay ke dalam genggaman tangannya sebelum mendaratkan sebuah kecupan manis di sana.

_Tuhan! Inikah kebahagiaan yang tertunda untukku?_

Perlahan, Lay mencoba untuk kembali mempercayai keberadaan Tuhan di tengah kebahagiaan yang ragu-ragu diraihnya.

Hari-hari Lay kembali terasa indah. Luka di hatinya perlahan mulai mengering. Junho benar-benar namja yang sangat baik. Semua terasa normal dan begitu indah. Hingga suatu hari, Junho yang waktu itu datang menjemput Lay di apartemennya melihat Ilwoo yang tengah mencegatnya.

"Apa kabar Lay? Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja, eoh?"

Lay melengoskan wajahnya kesal. Bergegas pergi dari sana. Namun tangan kekar Ilwoo menahan pergelangan tangannya dan berbisik, "Bagaimana kalau kita ulangi lagi, hmm? Kau lebih cantik sekarang, Lay! Jauh lebih cantik dari yeoja menjijikkan yang tidur denganku waktu itu!"

Wajah Lay memerah. Bukan karena malu, melainkan amarah yang membakar hatinya. Nyaris saja tangannya melayang untuk menampar wajah Ilwoo ketika Junho datang menyelamatkannya. Memberi tatapan menakutkan untuk Ilwoo dan membawa Lay pergi dari sana.

Hari itu, Junho membawanya jauh dengan motornya. Sangat jauh bahkan Lay tidak yakin kalau dia pernah pergi ke daerah itu sebelumnya. Junho baru berhenti ketika mereka berada di depan sebuah rumah kecil di kawasan yang begitu sepi. Nyaris tidak ada rumah lain di sana.

Lay mulai cemas. Apalagi saat Junho menarik tangannya untuk memasuki rumah itu dan menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya ke atas kasur. Ketakutan mulai berdenyut di setiap detak jantungnya yang berpacu cepat. Bayang-banyang saat Ilwoo melakukan pelecehan itu membuatnya takut.

"Lepaskan bajumu!" titah Junho. Nada bicaranya jauh dari kata lembut seperti biasanya.

Lay menggeleng kuat. Mencoba untuk melawan Junho dengan segenap kekuatannya. Tidak tidak! Demi apa pun, dia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain memperlakukannya seperti Ilwoo dulu. Tidak akan.

Namun tentu saja kekuatannya jauh di bawah Junho dan tubuh tegapnya. Namja itu mulai terlihat tak sabar. Mengunci pergerakan Lay dan membuka tali pinggangnya dengan tergesa kemudian mencambuk Lay dengan sekuat tenaganya. Lay bisa merasakan perih di sekujur tubuhnya yang seolah remuk. Namun cambukan itu tak kunjung reda diiringi sumpah serapah yang keluar dari bibir Junho.

Air mata yang hampir lolos itu tidak jadi keluar saat menyadari bahwa Junho tidak akan memperkosanya. Hanya memukulnya untuk melampiaskan kemarahan dan kekecewaannya. Entah berapa lama Junho mencambuk Lay dengan ikat pinggangnya, Lay sendiri juga tidak tahu. Namja itu baru berhenti setelah peluh membasahi tubuhnya. Menatap tubuh Lay yang berada di dalam kungkungannya kemudian menangis sesenggukan.

"Seorang yeoja yang ku hormati tidak boleh seperti itu!" ucapnya di sela tangisnya.

Lay terkesiap. Mengulurkan tangannya dan mendekap kepala Junho di dadanya. Namja itu masih menangis hingga akhirnya tertidur di pelukan Lay.

Begitulah, pada akhirnya Lay menemukan seseorang yang layak untuk dicintainya. Hubungan mereka berjalan lancar meski sesekali Junho masih memukulnya jika sedang cemburu atau marah. kadang dengan tangan telanjang, juga dengan ikat pinggang. Lay tidak pernah bertanya mengapa pada Junho. Karena meski dengan cara yang aneh dan menyakitkan, Lay tahu kalau Junho tulus mencintainya. Lagi pula, ia sudah sering mendapatkan siksaan yang lebih dari ini saat di panti dulu. Jadi, tidak ada yang tidak bisa ditahannya. Ia hanya perlu ekstra hati-hati dalam bergaul agar Junho tidak terbakar api cemburu dan kalap.

.

Lalu peristiwa itu terjadi. Peristiwa yang membuat namja itu tega menghajarnya habis-habisan, lebih bengis dari biasanya, kemudian meninggalkannya yang nyaris mati di apartemennya setelah puas mencaci maki.

Lay tidak mungkin melupakan hari itu. Hari di saat namja itu menyadari sesuatu yang berubah pada dirinya. Perubahan yang telah sejak lama diabaikannya.

"Saya tidak mengerti bagaimana anda bisa bertahan," ucap Dokter yang memeriksanya dengan nada heran.

Lay ingin sekali menjawab karena 'Cinta'. Cinta lah yang memberikannya kekuatan untuk bertahan. Namun Dokter itu sama sekali tak memberikannya kesempatan berbicara dan kembali berkata, "Memar serius, tangan yang nyaris patah, dan... Tuhan benar-benar Mahabesar. Pendarahan separah itu, bagaimana mungkin anda bisa bertahan?"

Lalu sebuah kalimat lain mengakhiri kunjungannya. Kalimat yang membuat Lay tertegun cukup lama. Dan dengan tubuh sempoyongan, Lay bangun dari tempat tidur, mencari sepatu, lalu berjalan seperti robot dari ruangan itu.

Sabtu, lima belas Juli. Seumur hidupnya, Lay tidak mungkin melupakan hari itu. Untuk pertama kalinya Lay tahu bahwa sesuatu telah hidup di dalam rahimnya selama hampir lima bulan. Benih dari lelaki jahanam yang berusaha dibunuhnya dari ingatan.

Dan kenyataan itu, melempar Lay pada rahasia Tuhan yang lain.

Itu pun jika Dia memang ada.

**.**

**.**

**~~~Present~~~**

_Kalau sedikit demi sedikit kau berhenti mencintaiku_

_Aku akan berhenti mencintaimu sedikit demi sedikit_

— _**Pablo Neruda**_

Bulan-bulan berlalu, dan Luhan masih saja limbung. Hatinya terasa kosong, sementara air mata masih kerap meleleh di pipinya. Bingung, kalut, tidak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Awalnya, yeoja itu ingin melabrak Kris. Mencaci maki namja itu, memukul, dan kalau perlu menendangnya. Tapi dia seorang istri. Pantaskah seorang istri berbuat seperti itu? Belum lagi, sedari kecil, Luhan selalu bercermin dari Eomma yang sama sekali tidak pernah marah apalagi berucap dengan nada tinggi pada Appa. Lalu, apa yang harus ia perbuat?

Berbagai pertanyaan terus tumpang tindih memenuhi pikirannya.

_Perempuan itu, Nyonya Kris Wu yang lain. Seperti apakah rupanya? Cantikkah? Cerdaskah? Apa yang dilihat Kris dari wanita itu hingga tanpa ragu menikahinya?_

Dan detik selanjutnya, hati Luhan kembali diselimuti amarah dan dendam. Terbesit juga keinginannya untuk melabrak yeoja yang telah menggoyahkan kesetiaan Kris. Yeoja yang telah mengubah kepercayaan diri Luhan yang dulunya begitu besar dan tinggi hingga berada di titik terendahnya.

Luhan tiba-tiba merasa tak berarti. Berkali-kali yeoja itu menghabiskan waktu cukup lama di depan cermin. Mencoba membandingkan dirinya dengan sosok yeoja dalam khayalannya. Namun yang terjadi selanjutnya, Luhan justru menemukan begitu banyak kekurangan dalam dirinya.

Dia bukan lagi Luhan yang sama yang ditemui Kris di pesta Xiumin waktu itu. Wajah di dalam cermin itu tampak kusam, dengan kerutan-kerutan halus di sekitar mata, dahi dan lekuk senyumnya. Tubuh yang dulu begitu ramping kini tampak sedikit berisi.

'Seharusnya aku lebih banyak bercermin,' pikir Luhan.

Jika sudah seperti itu, maka bukan salah cermin di depannya jika Luhan semakin panik. Karena inikah dia kehilangan Pangerannya? Benarkah karena ia sudah berubah menjadi sosok wanita yang tak lagi menarik hingga Kris merasa dirinya perlu mencari alternatif lain?

Kemarahan-kemarahan dalam diri Luhan berpindah-pindah seperti pusaran angin puting beliung. Kadang tertumpu pada Kris, lalu berpindah pada perempuan lain yang suaranya terdengar begitu percaya diri itu, kemudian kembali lagi pada sosok Kris, lalu perempuan lain itu, sampai kemudian Luhan sadar akan sosok lain yang lebih pas menjadi tumpuan amarahnya.

Dirinya sendiri.

_Jika saja dia cukup merawat diri_

_Jika saja dia memberi waktu lebih untuk memperhatikan kebutuhan mata belahan jiwanya_

_Jika saja dia tidak terlalu sibuk dengan anak-anak dan tulisan-tulisannya_

_Jika saja dia tidak lengah_

_Jika..._

Hhhhh. Betapa bodohnya dia. Merasa telah menjadi istri yang baik dan begitu sempurna hanya karena merawat ketiga buah hati mereka, menjaga kerapian rumah, memasak dan melayani Kris dengan tangannya sendiri. Melakukan semua tugas-tugas rumah tangga yang seolah tidak ada habisnya.

Setelah semua itu, Luhan pikir dia telah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menjadi sosok sempurna di mata suaminya. Dulu, Luhan pikir itu saja sudah cukup. Namun ternyata dia salah besar.

Di mata Kris, itu semua jelas tidak cukup. Karena kalau iya, tidak mungkin pangerannya itu mencari Putri yang lain.

Luhan kembali menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

Minggu-minggu pertama setelah ia mengetahui perselingkuhan Kris dilaluinya dengan sangat berat. Jari-jari lentiknya mendadak kaku dan tak lagi bisa bergerak di atas _keyboard_. Imajinasinya kering tersedot oleh kemarahan pada dirinya sendiri. Dan yang paling sulit adalah ketika ia harus memenuhi kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri di tempat tidur.

Salahkah ia? Dosakah ia? Jika ia tak lagi rela disentuh oleh Kris? Jika Luhan merasa sangat jijik berhubungan badan dengan suaminya sendiri? Tetapi untuk menolak kehendak suami? Luhan tidak bisa. Dia tidak berani. Bukan karena takut Kris akan marah padanya, namun ikatan suci yang mengikat hubungan mereka lah yang melarangnya untuk berkata 'tidak'.

Luhan menangis diam-diam. Setelahnya, yeoja itu merasa tubuhnya sakit dan dicabik-cabik. Dia tidak bisa melabrak Kris. Dia juga tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk menelepon apalagi mendatangi perempuan yang telah dengan bangganya memakai nama suaminya itu. Betapapun kuatnya keinginan itu, Luhan tetap tiadk bisa.

Luhan ingat, seorang lelaki, sesama penulis yang juga temannya pernah berkomentar tentang hal ini secara terang-terangan.

"_Seorang lelaki yang menikah lagi itu hanya memiliki satu alasan. Mereka jatuh cinta pada perempuan itu. Titik! Habis perkara."_

_Begitukah?_

Meski perih, Luhan membenarkan kalimat itu dalam hatinya. Mungkin itulah yang terjadi pada Kris. Pangerannya.

Tak ingin berlarut dalam kesedihan lebih lama lagi, perlahan Luhan berusaha bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Yeoja itu mulai mengetik lagi. Jemari lentiknya kembali bermain di atas _keyboard _dengan lihai. Hanya saja, kali ini tidak ada lagi kisah-kisah berakhir bahagia seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Karena dongeng-dongeng itu telah mati, ketika ia tahu kalau Kris mengkhianatinya.

**.**

**.**

**~~Past~~ **

Dua bulan.

Dua bulan sudah sejak Lay mengetahui tentang janin yang tumbuh dengan seenaknya di dalam rahimnya. Buah panjang dari awal derita hidupnya yang ditinggalkan oleh Ilwoo. Dalam hidupnya, sudah terlalu banyak kenyataan getir yang harus dialami oleh Lay. Dan ini adalah kenyataan paling pahit baginya.

Berkali-kali, Lay ingin menyerah dan memilih untuk bunuh diri saja. Namun mengingat semua perjuangannya untuk keluar dari panti dan tiba di negeri ini dengan pekerjaan dan penghasilan yang lebih dari cukup, selalu berhasil membuat semangatnya kembali tumbuh.

Dia tidak boleh kalah. Tidak karena si brengsek Ilwoo, tidak juga karena janin laknat yang tengah meringkuk di dalam perutnya yang semakin membuncit.

_Ah! Kenapa janin ini tidak mati saja saat Junho menghajarnya waktu itu?_

Lay selalu merasa rindu jika mengingat namja itu. Meski banyak bekas luka yang telah diberikan untuknya, Lay masih mencintai Junho. Lelaki yang mencintainya dengan caranya yang aneh. Dan mengingat semua itu, membuat kebenciannya akan janin di dalam perutnya ini semakin bertambah.

_Jika tidak kutemukan segera ayah untukmu, maka jangan harap kau bisa melihat dunia ini. Karena aku, akan dengan senang hati menempuh cara apapun untuk mengeluarkanmu dari sana. Meski dokter sialan yang kudatangi nanti mengatakan kau terlalu besar untuk diaborsi!_

Ruangan kantor sudah lengang. Hanya tinggal dirinya dan beberap orang lagi. Yeoja itu menyalakan komputer yang ada di meja kerjanya. Dalam keadaan _online_, diketiknya kalimat demi kalimat di sana. Ini adalah cara terakhirnya. Mudah-mudahan tak terlalu memakan waktu.

Dan melalui akun yang baru saja dibuatnya, Lay mengirimkan sebuah _e-mail_ untuk laki-laki yang ada di dunia ini.

_Namaku Yujin. Yeoja normal, mapan, dan mandiri yang mencari namja yang siap menjadikan aku sebagai istri kedua. Tidak perlu repot memberiku uang setiap bulannya. Tidak juga kunjungan rutin yang dapat mengurangi jatah waktu kebersamaan dengan istri pertamanya. Aku hanya ingin menjadi istri part-timer yang sah._

_Jika berminat, silahkan menghubungiku dan kita atur pertemuan._

_NB: Penawaran ini berakhir empat puluh lima hari dari sekarang._

**.**

**.**

Empat hari setelah mengirimkan _e-mail_ itu, Lay membuka kembali akunnya. Ada banyak sekali pesan yang masuk di sana. Sebahagian berisi sumpah serapah dari para yeoja yang menganggapnya sebagai yeoja murahan, tak laku, perebut suami, kesepian, dan masih banyak kata-kata lainnya.

Sebahagian lagi berasal dari beberapa namja yang langsung dihapus oleh Lay karena terlalu menuntut, terlalu rumit dan berbelit-belit. Bahkan ada beberapa di antaranya yang masih single.

Apakah mereka tidak membaca kata '_istri kedua'_ dalam _e-mail_ yang dikirimnya kemarin?

.

Lay menatap lesu layar komputernya. Tiga puluh lima hari, dan masih belum ada kandidat yang sesuai dengan keinginannya. 'Haruskah ia menyerah?' pikirnya seraya menatap benci pada perut buncitnya.

Tidak tidak! Masih ada sisa sepuluh hari lagi. Jika sampai saat itu masih belum ada calon ayah untuk bayinya, mati pun Lay akan tetap mengeluarkan anak ini dari perutnya.

.

Di hari ke empat puluh empat, Lay sudah berada pada titik penghujung harapannya saat sebuah pesan masuk ke _e-mail _ nya. Dari seorang namja bernama Kim Ji Hyuk. Namja yang memenuhi kriteria 'Ayah' yang sempurna untuk calon bayinya.

_Problem solved!_

Setelah akhirnya mereka berhasil mengatur pertemuan dan sedikit saling mengenal lebih jauh, untuk pertama kalinya dalam berbulan-bulan Lay bisa tertawa lega. Dirinya merasa beruntung _e-mail _nekat itu mempertemukannya dengan namja sebaik Ji Hyuk. Namun dia tidak bisa terlarut dalam kelegaan. Ia harus bergerak cepat dan segera melangsungkan pernikahan sebelum janin sialan itu lahir. Dan untungnya, Ji Hyuk sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Tanggal pun ditetapkan. Rencana pernikahan disusun kilat. Lay meminta Ji Hyuk untuk mengatur semuanya sambil membayangkan tatapan kaget teman-teman di kantornya, termasuk juga Ilwoo tentunya. Dan Ji Hyuk dengan cermat mengurusi semua proses. Mulai dari penyewaan gedung, makanan, sampai baju pengantin yang akan mereka kenakan.

Lay tersenyum bahagia melihat keseriusan Ji Hyuk yang langsung mendapatkan poin penting di hatinya. Akhirnya ia menemukan pangerannya setelah sekian lama. Mungkinkah keajaiban dongeng itu bekerja padanya kali ini?

**.**

**.**

_**The Wedding**_

Lay menatap pantulan dirinya yang terlihat manis di cermin. Baju pengantin yang sengaja dirancang agar tidak terlalu begitu memperlihatkan perut buncitnya itu membalut tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Begitu putih. Begitu suci.

Dengan langkah ringan, yeoja itu keluar dari gedung apartemennya menuju gedung yang telah di pesan. Tidak ada pengiring pengantin, tak ada sanak saudara, juga tanpa orang tua. Hanya seorang sopir yang setia menemaninya dan mengantarkannya di tempat tujuan.

Pikiran Lay masih dipenuhi sejuta kebahagiaan saat mobil yang ditumpanginya memasuki gerbang gedung resepsi. Beberapa kendaraan tampak terparkir di sana. Dan saat dirinya tiba di lantai yang dituju, beberapa tamu terlihat sedang menunggu datangnya sang mempelai. Banyak wajah asing yang tak dikenalinya membuat kening Laysedikit berkerut.

'Mungkin kenalan Ji Hyuk,' pikirnya kemudian bersiap melangkah keluar dari lift dengan langkah seanggun mungkin. Hingga sesuatu yang tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya itu menghentikan langkah anggun Lay seketika.

Lay tertegun dan menatap ke sekelilingnya.

Dia berada di gedung yang benar, pada jam dan tanggal yang benar pula. Satu-satunya yang salah adalah tulisan selamat yang tertera pada papan pengumuman. Nama yang tertulis di papan itu bukanlah namanya dan Ji Hyuk, melainkan _'Minwoo dan Jinyeong'_.

Hari itu, rasanya Lay benar-benar ingin mati saja.

Dengan keyakinan yang tersisa, Lay menunggu dan menunggu. Namun sia-sia, karena Ji Hyuk tak pernah muncul. Namja itu menghilang setelah menguras tabungannya dan mempermalukannya di depan seluruh rekan kantor yang hadir di resepsi pernikahan yang salah itu.

Lay berlari dengan sekuat tenaganya dari sana. Meminta sopir untuk pergi dan mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Air mata memupuk di kelopak matanya. menyesali semua yang terjadi padanya.

Seharusnya, sejak dulu dia sadar. Dongeng-dongeng itu sama sekali tak boleh dibiarkan mengendap di kepalanya. Seharusnya dia tidak bermimpi untuk menjadi Putri dalam dongeng. Seharusnya dia tidak membiarkan keyakinannya selama ini goyah hanya karena perhatian kecil dari namja-namja brengsek itu!

Putus asa, Lay menginjakkan kakinya lebih dalam pada pedal gas dan menutup matanya. Melepaskan tangannya dari kemudi dan bersiap menerima takdir apapun yang akan menghampirinya kali ini.

Dan detik berikutnya, yang terdengar hanya benturan keras seiring dengan suara sesuatu yang pecah serta jeritan orang-orang yang berteriak histeris saat tubuhnya terlempar dan melayang keluar. Dan setelah itu, Lay tidak mendengar apapun lagi. Tidak juga merasakan apapun.

Semuanya terasa begitu sunyi. Dan amat sangat gelap.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N:**

Annyeoooong ^^

Gimana chap 2 nya? Moga udah cukup panjang meskipun penuh dengan kehidupan Lay :'(

Luhan bakal lebih eksis kok di chapter depan ;) ;) ;)

Liyya ucapin BIG THANKS to eonnie, Saeng, n Chingu sekalian yang sudah berkenan mampir, ngelirik, membaca apalagi yang berkenan nge-review, nge-fav, n nge-follow ff gaje nya Liyya. Jeongmal2, neomu2 gomawo, #deepbow

**Balasan Review:**

_**Maximumelf**_: Kris selingkuh apa enggak, udah bisa diterka sendiri dooonk. Chap depan baru ada keterangan lebih lanut deehhh :D

Makasih udah ngereview^^

_**dd:**_ yaaaaaaaaahh, ff tanpa penderitaan Luhan ntu rasanya kayak sayur tanpagaram looohhh ;) ;) ;) Hepi ending atauenggaknya, KrisHan atau Kray nya, Liyya sendiri belom tau neehh :'(

Makasih udah ngereview^^

_**bambiwin:**_ Annyaeong Nara :D bangaptta ^_^ Kris selingkuh? Jawabannya masih di chap depan. N untuk anak itu, udah ada gambaran kan itu anaknya siapa, jelas malah hohohoho :D

Makasih udah ngereview^^

_**zoldyk:**_ Samaaa, Liyya juga suka banget cerita dengan genre kayak gini _

Makasih udah ngereview^^

_**luhansgirlorz:**_ Wakakakakakakakakakak _ Kan masih ada Chanyeol deeekkk, ada Kakak juga di siniii ;) Eh tapi kan Luhan ceritanya jadi cewek ya o_o

Makasih udah ngereview^^

_**wasastudent: **_ Yosh! Ini udah lanjut yaa, mian lelet #bow

Makasih udah ngereview^^

_**Benivella:**_ Naaahhh, kalo masih chap awal kan, emang masih chapter penuh misteri. Di chap ne dah kejawab kaan, Kris n lay itu baruketemu di tempat kecelakaan ;) kenapa mereka bisa menikah, itu ada di chap selanjutnya :D

Makasih udah ngereview^^

_**Irnalee96:**_ hmmmm, kaya' nya Liyya tau ne sapa wkwkwkwkwkwk _ Kalo termasuk kamu, berarti 4 orang dong yang tersakiti? o_O

Makasih udah ngereview^^

_**Lisnana1:**_ Ini udh lanjut deeek, Lay emang udah punya anak noooh, tapi bukan anaknya Kris #ooppsss :P

Makasih udah ngereview^^

_**Peter Lu:**_ Itu lagu ya dek? Yang mana? Maklum, Eon Cuma tau lagu Kpop aja hehehehehe -_- Kalo Eonnie mah, selama itu Luhan, suka-suka ajaaa _

Makasih udah ngereview^^

_**sayakanoicinoe:**_ ne udah lanjut chap 2, nanti jumpa lagi di chap 3 yaaa :)

Makasih udah ngereview^^

_**ByunnaPark:**_ Hidup Luhan nyesek kan? Nyesekan mana coba sama kehidupannya Yixing Mommy? :'( :'( Rapi banget dek nyembunyiinnyaaaaa, sampek bertahun-tahun looh :/ wakakakakakak, Kakak ketawa2 sendiri baca review kamu deekk :D hohohoho

Makasih udah ngereview^^

_**candra:**_ Kris nolongin apa selingkuh beneran? Liat chap depan yaaa ;) Masalah Luhan berat, masalah lay juga g kalah berat loh deek :'(

Makasih udah ngereview^^

_**HealersXing:**_ Hohohohohoho, mau pilih yang mana? Mana, mana? #konserdangdut _ Lay apa Luhan neh yang dibahagiakan pada akhirnya? Ato enggak dua2nya? Ato malah iya dua2nya?

Makasih udah ngereview^^

_**Gak punya akun:**_ Harus sanggup doooonk. Chap ne g banyak-banyak air mata kok, gak ada malah :) Jadi, harus sanggup yaaaa :D

Makasih udah ngereview^^

_**Han:**_ Huwaaaaa :'( Lebih ngenesan mana coba? Lay apa Luhan? Eon pribadi sih, maunya juga KrisHan deek, tapi kan harus liat alurnya dulu nanti ;) hehehehehehe

Makasih udah ngereview^^

Segala bentuk FEEDBACK berupa review, follow, ataupun favorit SANGAT SANGAT SANGAT Liyya hargai n harapkan. Jadi, jangan malu-malu untuk menunjukkan diri kalian n buka suara yaaaaa

GOMAWO^^

See U next Chapter

Maybe? ^_^


	4. Chap 3

**Istana Kedua**

By: 0312_luLuEXOticS

Cast: Luhan, Kris, Lay, Chibi!BaekHunKaiTao, de el el

Pairing: KrisHan, KrAy, KrAyHan

Genre: GS, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family

Rate: T

Lenght: Chap 3 of?

**Disclaimer: Semua cast milik orang tuanya masing-masing. Cerita ini hanya REMAKE dari novel 'Istana Kedua' dengan beberapa perubahan di sana sini tentunya. Alur cerita asli milik author 'Asma Nadia'. Tapi, FF dengan banyak perubahan ini milik Liyya ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Tolong jangan benci sama Cast yang tidak tahu apa-apa yaaa!**

**.**

**.**

**Alur MAJU-MUNDUR**

**.**

**Cerita setelah tanda ~~Past~~ berarti KEJADIAN DI MASA LALU**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita setelah tanda ~~~Present~~~ berarti MASA SEKARANG**

.

.

HAPPY READING^^

.

.

_**Apa yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh seorang istri saat mengetahui tentang perselingkuhan suaminya?**_

**.**

**~~~Present~~~**

Luhan menatap layar laptop di depannya. Perlahan, tangan yang sebelumnya menyentuh _mouse_ beralih ke wajah. Menyeka beberapa bulir air mata yang mengalir. Saat suasana hatinya seperti ini, seharusnya dia menghindari untuk menulis sesutu yang berbau _mellow_. Namun seolah memberontak, jemari tangannya justru melakukan hal yang sebaliknya.

Dari balik jendela ruang kerjanya, kedua matanya yang berkabut merayapi daun-daun coklat tua yang berguguran di halaman dan sebagian berjatuhan dan terapung-apung di permukaan kolam.

_Ah~ Seandainya hati manusia seringan itu. Terhempas jatuh, namun tak terluka..._

Hari Minggu sore seperti ini, memang sudah ditekadkannya untuk menyelesaikan novelnya yang terpenggal, mumpung anak-anak sedang menginap di rumah nenek mereka. Namun kali ini, kisah yang ditulisnya terlalu sedih, hingga mustahil rasanya untuk memberi akhir yang bahagia bagi kedua pemeran utama.

Nyaris seperti kisahnya dan Kris.

Hhhhh. Merasa lelah, Luhan akhirnya mematikan laptopnya. Menatap layar hitam itu sedikit lebih lama, kemudian menghela nafasnya dan beranjak dari sana menuju kamarnya.

Dengkuran halus langsung menyambutnya saat Luhan memasuki kamar tidurnya. Mata yeoja itu menyusuri tubuh Kris yang tertidur di atas ranjang hanya dengan kaos tipis dan celana selutut. Hari ini, Kris menghabiskan waktu untuk membetulkan _exhaust_ di eternit dapur yang kipasnya rusak dan tidak bisa dipakai lagi.

Wajah Kris sama sekali tak berubah. Masih tampan seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu di depan rumah Xiumin waktu itu. Bahkan Junsu Oppa memiliki pikiran yang sama dengannya.

"Kris sama sekali tidak berubah ya!"

Awalnya Luhan sama sekali tidak memahami kemana arah pembicaraan Junsu, sampai Kakaknya itu mendekat untuk mencium rambutnya. "Kau yang berubah, Lu! Hati-hati loh!" lanjutnya seraya mengedipkan mata setengah bercanda. Namun cukup membuat perasaan Luhan was-was.

"Biar saja. Luhan kan sekarang sudah punya anak tiga. Ya pantas lah. Lagipula, usia mengalir itu tidak bisa dicegah!" jawab Luhan tak terima.

"Tapi, istri bosnya Oppa masih cantik! Padahal umurnya sudah di atas empat puluh lima. Tapi dia seperti model."

"Mwoyaaa! Dia orang kaya, bisa saja operasi plastik. Rambut dicat, sedot lemak. Mereka kan punya uang!" jawab Luhan lagi.

"Tidak semua begitu, kan?! Buktinya, Kate Winslet, Sharon Stone, mereka juga tidak melakukan operasi plasti. Tapi badan mereka masih kelihatan bagus dan segar. Kan ada perawatan tubuh, mandi susu, lulur, fitnes, olahraga..."

Luhan ingin sekali meledek Kakaknya yang dianggap terlalu mencampuri urusan wanita. Namun jika dipikirkan lagi, mungkin semua itu memang benar. Mungkin dia memang telah banyak berubah. Mungkin saat itu, Junsu Oppa hanya sedang memberinya peringatan dari pandangan mata seorang namja.

Seandainya dia menyadari lebih awal. Mungkinkah dia bisa mencegah apa yang telah terjadi? Mungkinkah tidak akan ada Nyonya Kris Wu yang lain di hati Kris?

Sementara Luhan terus berlayar dalam pikirannya sendiri, di tampat tidur, Kris membuka matanya dan tersenyum pada Luhan. Baru saat tangannya menarik tangan Luhan agar berbaring di sampingnya, Luhan tersadar. Luhan menurut, namun tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya berbaring di sana dan menatap langit-langit kamar yang, baru disadarinya, mulai tampak lusuh. Entah kapan terakhir kalinya ia menyempatkan diri untuk membersihkannya.

_Andai saja kesadaran ini bisa dihilangkan_, lirih Luhan. Andai saja sahabatnya tidak menelepon dan dia tidak harus mendengar suara 'Nyonya Kris Wu' yang lain. Mungkin kehidupan mereka, kehidupannya, akan tetap normal. Karena kenyataannya memang nyaris tak ada yang berubah.

Kris selalu pulang ke rumah, kecuali beberapa kali dalam sebulan saat suaminya itu harus menyelesaikan proyek di luar kota. Kris masih sangat perhatian padanya dan ketiga buah hati mereka. Kris bahkan masih selalu memberikan uang belanja padanya setiap bulan. Dan Kris, juga tidak pernah menyakiti Luhan secara fisik.

Tapi luka batin itu, jauh lebih perih. Seandainya Luhan bisa pura-pura tidak pernah mendengar suara itu. Atau mungkin berpikir seperti Lady Macbeth, _yang lalu biarlah berlalu_.

Tapi mustahil!

Apalagi setelah ia rajin memeriksa isi saku celana suaminya. Bukti-bukti yang menguatkan justru semakin banyak. Bon-bon tanda pembelian alat rumah tangga hingga makan di restoran yang sama sekali tidak pernah mereka kunjungi.

Amarah itu kembali bergejolak. Dia tidak boleh diam saja. Dia harus bertanya, menuntut penjelasan, meluapkan kemarahannya. Itulah yang seharusnya dilakukannya sejak awal.

_Ya!_

Luhan cepat-cepat bangkit dan menatap lekat kedua mata Kris yang juga menatapnya bingung. Namun sama seperti yang sudah-sudah, tidak sampai hitungan menit, semua keberanian dan tekad yang menghentak-hentak luluh dalam lingkaran mata elang milik Pangerannya.

Luhan segera memalingkan wajahnya ke sisi lain pembaringan. Tersadar akan satu hal. Jawaban itu, penjelasan itu, dia tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya. Tidak sebelum ia memiliki keberanian untuk menghadapi kenyataan.

**.**

**.**

Malam itu, Luhan makan tanpa banyak bicara. Hanya memperhatikan Kris yang sesekali menanggapi celoteh Baekhyun, Jongin dan Sehun. Satu-dua derai tawa terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Membuat suasana jadi lebih menyenangkan. Luhan akui, Kris memang selalu menjadi favorit anak-anak. Luhan sendiri sangat mengagumi kemampuin Kris dalam bergaul dengan anak kecil. Juga komitmennya untuk tidak pernah melewatkan pertanyaan anak-anak, atau membiarkannya tanpa jawaban.

"_Kalau mereka mau bertanya, itu berarti mereka percaya pada kita."_

Luhan mengedipkan matanya, seakan tersentak akan pikirannya barusan. Dia sendiri sudah lama kehilangan keinginan untuk berbicara apalagi bertanya pada Kris. Apa itu berarti kepercayaannya pada suaminya sendiri juga sudah hilang?

"Eomma! Kenapa Eomma diam saja?" tanya Baekhyun. Seperti biasa, putri cantiknya itu memang selalu menjadi yang paling peka. "Eomma?!" panggilnya lagi.

"Eomma tidak apa-apa, sayang!" jawab Luhan tersenyum. "Sekarang kan giliran Eomma yang mendengarkan, karena itu Eomma diam saja."

"Jadi, Eomma tadi mendengar pertanyaan Jongin? Tapi mengapa Eomma tidak menjawabnya?" kali ini giliran Jongin, dengan sedikit cemberut karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab oleh ibunya.

Luhan tergagap. Merasa salah tingkah. Apalagi ketika matanya berpapasan dengan dua anaknya yang lain, juga tatapan hangat Kris (_namja itu, mengapa bisa sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah?_).

_Saatnya menjadi Cinderella!_

"Jja! Karena semuanya sudah selesai makan, berarti waktunya Eomma untuk membereskan meja makan!" ujar Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menyuguhkan senyum manis pada Baekhyun. Biasanya, putri sulungnya itu akan mengangguk patuh dan menggiring kedua adiknya untuk bermain. Namun kali ini...

"Aniyo! Biar Baekkie saja yang mengurus piring-piringnya Eomma. Sebaiknya Eomma istrirahat saja!"

Dan dengan segera, tangan mungil itu bergerak dengan cekatan untuk memindahkan semua piring-piring kotor ke dapur.

Luhan mati langkah. Sekarang, kemana _Cinderella_ harus pergi? Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Dia tak suka berlama-lama di meja makan hanya berdua dengan Kris. Lebih baik terkurung dalam menara tinggi seperti _Rapunzel_.

Mata indah Luhan berpapasan dengan mata elang Kris yang menatapnya aneh, dengan sebuah senyum tipis di bibirnya. Luhan melengos, lalu bangkit dan memutuskan untuk melangkah ke ruang kerjanya. Tempat paling aman baginya. Karena di sana, tidak akan ada yang mengganggunya. Dia bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan mengetik selama yang ia inginkan. Meski Luhan tahu, tidak ada lagi dongeng yang harus dikejar.

Namun langkah Kris dengan segera mencegah langkahnya.

"Xiaolu! Ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan!"

Luhan tercekat. Mata yeoja itu tiba-tiba memanas.

_Inikah saatnya?_

**.**

**.**

**~~O.O~~**

Seperti yang selalu diyakininya, Kris tak pernah sekalipun merasa khawatir cintanya terhadap Luhan, istrinya, akan memudar. Sebagai seorang lelaki, dia tidak ingin macam-macam. Benteng pertahanan itu bahkan telah lama dibangunnya, jauh sebelum Luhan hadir memenuhi pikirannya.

Namja tampan itu tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya jatuh cinta. Tidak semasa sekolahnya dulu sekali pun. Tidak sebelum ia yakin kalau dirinya telah menemukan gadis yang akan dinikahinya nanti.

Hanya istrinya lah yang kelak akan menerima pernyataan cinta darinya. Kris bahkan telah banyak berangan-angan tentang itu. Namja itu rajin sekali mencatat ungkapan cinta dari berbagai bahasa, juga catatan romantis lainnya dalam buku catatan harian kecil miliknya.

_Catatan-catatan cinta untuk calon istriku_

Begitulah yang tertulis di lembar pertama catatan itu.

Tentu saja dia pernah merasa tertarik pada dua-tiga wanita. Walau bagaimanapun, dia tetaplah seorang manusia yang memiliki rasa itu. Namun Kris tidak pernah membiarkannya berlanjut ke tahap berikutnya. Bukannya apa. Kris hanya tidak ingin kalau yeoja yang akan menjadi istrinya nanti menjadi yeoja kesekian yang pernah dicintainya. Berapa banyak rumah tangga yang goyah hanya karena sang suami bertemu lagi dengan cinta pertamanya? Tidak tidak. Istrinya tidak boleh mengalami hal itu.

Dan keterkejutan di wajah Luhan saat menerima catatan-catatan cintanya, juga senyum manis yang tercetak jelas di wajah cantik itu, telah membayar semua upaya Kris untuk menjaga kesetiaannya selama ini.

"_Mama oyata aadaeri...?"_ alis Luhan sedikit terangkat membaca tulisan itu.

"Eum, itu bahasa Sinhala," Kris sengaja menghentikan penjelasaannya hanya sampai situ. Menikmati pendar bahagia bercampur ketidak-mengertian di raut manis Luhan.

"Mengapa berhenti di situ? Kau pasti ingin agar aku yang bertanya, kan? Padahal, yang kemarin saja belum diberi tahu artinya!" Luhan mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Begitu imut di mata Kris yang tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Hmmmm, lalu kalau yang ini?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Kris mendekatkan kepalanya pada Luhan. Bau harum melati masih tercium di kamarnya meski setelah seminggu pernikahan mereka. Entah dari mana, Luhan selalu bisa mendapatkan melati baru untuk mengganti yang lama.

"Yaaa! Mengapa tidak menjawabnya?" protes Luhan.

Kris tersenyum. "Yang mana?" tanyanya. Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu yang mana. Namja berambut pirang itu hanya ingin Luhan semakin mendekatkan dirinya, hingga Kris bisa mencium harum tubuh yeoja itu. _Aah~ Dia benar-benar jatuh cinta!_

"Ini, baris yang ketiga," ujar Luhan.

"_Iniibig kita_."

"Artinya?"

"Hmmmm, artinya..." Kris memasang pose berfikir. Lalu kemudian,

Chu~

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir cherry Luhan. "Artinya, Xiaolu harus mencarinya sendiri. Hehehehehehe!"

Bluussshhhh

Wajah Luhan merah padam. Tak siap akan serangan tiba-tiba itu. Salah tingkah, yeoja dengan rambut panjang sepunggung itu pun kembali memfokuskan dirinya dengan serangkaian kalimat di dalam buku itu. Bersama sekian banyak ungkapan cinta dari begitu banyak bahasa yang dikumpulkan Kris selama bertahun-tahun. Juga beberapa lagu-lagu romantis.

_And forever, I will be your lover..._

Luhan memekik senang mendengar cuplikan lagu itu. Cuplikan lagu cinta yang tak pernah dinyanyikan Kris untuk yeoja manapun. Lagu favoritnya.

Berhari-hari Luhan menghabiskan waktu untuk membaca tuntas harian yang diberikan Kris. Menikmati setiap detailnya, puisi-puisi cinta, ungkapan hati, surat untuk calon istriku, dan tentu saja lagu-lagu favorit Kris.

"Wufan-ah!" panggil Luhan. Sejak mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih dulu, Kris memang meminta Luhan memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya. Nama yang hanya digunakan di dalam keluarga mereka.

"Kalau yang ini, nadanya bagaimana?"

Dan pada akhirnya Kris akan mengajarkan Luhan semua lagu-lagu itu dan mereka akan menyanyikannya bersama.

_And I, as long as I live,_

_I'll give you all the joy_

_My heart and soul can give.._

Istrinya. Luhannya. Cinta pertamanya. Satu-satunya untuknya. Dan kenyataan itulah yang ingin dibawa Kris hingga akhir usia.

Kris tidak pernah menanggapi beberapa celotehan rekan kerjanya yang kerap kali membicarakan kecantikan yeoja-yeoja yang mereka temui meski di rumah, sudah ada yeoja cantik dan setia yang telah menunggu mereka.

Dia hanya ingin setia pada Luhan. Karena bersama Luhan, segalanya terasa cukup baginya. Apalagi setelah Baekhyun, Jongin, dan Sehun lahir. Semuanya sempurna. Tidak ada satu perempuan cantik pun yang mampu menggugah minat namja itu.

Sebenarnya, bukah hanya karena Luhan. Ada satu alasan kuat yang orang lain tidak tahu. Bagian sejarah yang sulit dilupakannya. _Tentang Mommy_.

Ya! Ibu Kris adalah seorang istri yang diduakan. Kris sendiri baru mengetahui hal itu saat dia duduk di bangku SMA. Dan akhirnya, dia mengerti. Mengapa wajah Mommy sering basah oleh air mata. Mengapa Daddy jarang pulang ke rumah. Dan mengapa suatu hari, Daddy pulang dengan menggandeng seorang gadis kecil di tangannya.

"_Ini adikmu juga, Wufan. Ayo disapa!_"

Kris menatap ayahnya bingung. _Adik? Tapi Mommy tidak pernah menghadirkan anak lain! Mom dan Dad hanya memiliki ia sebagai tumpuan kasih sayang._ Mata namja itu mengamati baik-baik gadis mungil yang bergelayut manja di lengan Daddy. Raut wajah dengan mata bulat besar yang tengah menatapnya malu-malu itu tampak manis.

_Adik?_

Kris mencoba menelusuri kemiripan dalam liku wajah gadis itu. Ada perasaan tak suka yang tiba-tiba menyeruak di dalam ruang kesadarannya. Mereka sama sekali tidak mirip.

"_Kau harus menyapa adikmu, Wufan. Ayo salami dia!_"

Kris menyembunyikan tangannya di balik punggung. Tapi satu dorongan lembut dari Mommy membuatnya ragu-ragu mengulurkan tangannya. Mereka bersalaman. Hanya sebentar. Namun cukup untuk menangkap mata Mommy yang diselimuti awan mendung. Yang kemudian berubah menjadi hujan lebat ketika Daddy berlelu bersama putri kecilnya.

Kris tahu. Setelah hati itu, perasaannya pada Daddy tidak lagi sama. Di satu sisi, luka yang dirasakan Mommy terasa seperti cambuk yang selalu mengingatkannya untuk setia. Dan hanya itu yang ingin dijaganya setelah menikah.

_Lalu, tiga tahun lalu... Apa yang telah dilakukannya?_

Semua berawal dari kecelakaan lalu lintas. Sedan hijau metalik dalam kecepatan penuh melompat hingga menabrak bahu jalan. Benturan yang melontarkan tubuh penumpangnya, seorang yeoja dalam balutan pakaian pengantin yang penuh darah. Kris masih ingat kepanikannya saat menggendong tubuh tak sadarkan diri itu ke dalam mobil dan membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

"Anda suaminya?"

Belum sempat Kris membuka mulutnya, perawat itu kembali berbicara. "Bayi dalam kandungannya harus segera diselamatkan. Kami perlu Tuan menandatangani surat persetujuan untuk opersi."

"T-tapi—"

"Ya, kami tahu kalau bayinya memang masih belum cukup bulan. Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain, Tuan."

Dan dalam kebingungan, Kris menandatangani surat persetujuan yang diberikan perawat padanya. Setelah itu, meununggu operasi selesai adalah rentang masa yang sangat panjang. Berkali-kali namja itu menyesali keberadaan dirinya di lokasi kejadian.

Menit-menit berlalu. Kris bangkit dan berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tunggu. Padahal, dia telah berjanji kepada Luhan dan anak-anak untuk pulang cepat hari itu.

Ini kali pertama Kris mengalahkan keluarganya untuk orang lain. Gadis dengan wajah oriental. Kris belum bisa menemukan jawaban mengapa yeoja itu hanya sendirian di dalam mobil. Di mana pengantin laki-laki? Sopir? Keluarga dan pengiring pengantin?

Hampir satu jam operasi berlangsung. Kris merasa oksigen di sekitarnya kembali ketika melihat suster tergesa-gesa keluar dari ruang operasi dengan bayi kecil di dalam inkubator.

"Bayinya selamat, Tuan!" ujar suster itu.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan—"

"Istri anda masih dalam keadaan kritis. Dokter masih harus melakukan bla bla bla..." 

Kalimat selanjutnya tidak lagi didengar olehnya. Kris ingin sekali menutup mulut suster itu dan menjelaskan posisi sebenarnya. Bahwa dia bukanlah suami pasien. Bahwa dia hanya orang yang kebetulan lewat. Namun namja itu sama sekali tidak bisa menjeda keterangan panjang-lebar si perawat yang melintas dan tampak tergesa-gesa.

Dan tiga jam kemudian, Kris masih di rumah sakit. Asyik memandang bayi mungil di dalam inkubator yang berjuang untuk hidup. Sama sekali tidak menduga kalau hari itu akan mengantarnya pada episode kehidupan yang tidak terbayangkan sebelumnya.

_**Menikah lagi.**_

**.**

**.**

**~~~Present~~~**

Sudah dua jam, Kris belum berkata apapun padanya. Sebaliknya, setelah melontarkan kalimat yang membuat jantung Luhan serasa berhenti berdetak, namja itu malah memilih untuk membalikkan badannya dan bergabung bersama anak-anak di ruang tengah.

"Eommaaaaa!"

Panggilan itu menyadarkan Luhan yang saat itu hanya duduk di kamar kerjanya. _Sejak kapan ketiga anaknya berada di sana?_

Dengan senyuman keibuannya, Luhan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membawa si bungsu Sehun ke atas pangkuannya. "Appa mana? Mengapa kalian tidak bermain dengan Appa?" tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun dan Jongin ikut mendekat dan bergelayut manja pada Luhan. Gadis mungil itu menatap Luhan aneh. "Eomma! Ini kan sudah jam sepuluh malam," ucapnya bingung. Biasanya, kalau sudah jam segini, Luhan akan menghentikan semua kegiatan mereka dan menyuruh ketiga anaknya untuk tidur.

"Eh?" kaget, Luhan menatap jam di dinding ruang kerjanya. Hhhhh, dia memang harus menghentikan kebiasaan melamunnya. "Sepertinya Eomma terlalu asik menulis, jadi lupa waktu. Hehehe!" kekehnya pelan seraya mencubit hidung mancung Baekhyun.

"Tapi Eomma, laptopnya kan mati. Eomma menulis dimana?"

Luhan merutuk dirinya dalam hati saat Jongin melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Sekarang, apa yang harus dikatakannya? Lagi-lagi dia berbohong pada anaknya.

"Hmmm, Appa dimana?" tanya Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Akhir-akhir ini sepertinya ia semakin mahir dalam hal itu.

"Karena sudah waktunya tidur, Appa menyuruh kami untuk memanggil Eomma," jawab Baekhyun.

Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi? Kkajja! Sikat gigi dulu, lalu tidur, ne!" ujarnya seraya menurunkan Sehun dari pangkuannya dan menggiring ketiga anaknya ke kamar mereka.

Saat ke empatnya tiba di kamar anak-anak, Kris sudah di sana. Menyambut mereka dengan sebuah senyum dan tiga pasang piyama tidur di tangan. Ikut membantu Luhan mempersiapkan ketiga buah hati mereka. Dan seperti biasa, Luhan akan membacakan sebuah dongeng sebagai pengantar tidur.

"Eomma!" panggil Jongin sebelum Luhan memulai ceritanya. "Kapan kita akan liburan bersama lagi? Jongin ingin pergi ke Lotte World seperti dulu."

"Eum," angguk Baekhyun setuju. "Rasanya sudah lama sekali kita tidak ke sana, Eomma. Padahal kan, dulu kita selalu ke sana sebulan sekali!" lanjutnya dengan mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"Nado!" sahut Sehun imut. "Thehun ingin naik 'Bianglala' thepelti waktu itu!" ujarnya manja.

"Muahahahahahaha. Memangnya kau berani? Seingat Hyung, waktu itu kau menangis minta turun bahkan sebelum 'Bianglala' nya berputar. Huweeeeeee, Eommaaa! Thehun takuuuttt!" ledek Jongin.

"Yaaaakk! Waktu itu kan Thehun mathih kecil. Thekalang Thehun thudah bethal. Thehun belani dong!" bantah Sehun tak terima.

"Tapi Thehunnie mathih cadel. Itu berarti Thehunnie belom besal. Hahahahahahaha!" timpal Baekhyun ikut meledek adik bungsunya itu dan ber-highfive ria dengan Jongin.

"Eommaaaaaa!"

"Tch! Selalu mengadu!" ujar Baekhyun cepat. "Eommaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" rengek Sehun manja, tak perduli dengan ledekan kedua kakaknya.

Luhan dan Kris yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan, tersenyum geli. "Sudah sudah. Jangan meledek adik kalian lagi," tegur Luhan memeluk Sehun yang masih merengek manja sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Baekhyun dan Jongin. Dan seperti biasa, keduanya langsung mengangguk patuh dan terdiam.

"Tapi Eomma. Kapan kita bisa ke sana lagi?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Gadis kecilnya itu. Benar-benar tidak akan puas sebelum mendapatkan jawaban.

"Kita pasti akan ke sana lagi!" ujar Kris. Dan keempat pasang mata itu langsung beralih padanya. "Benarkah Appa? Appa tidak bohong?" tanya Jongin riang.

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja. memangnya Appa pernah berbohong sama kalian? Asalkan anak-anak Appa berjanji akan bersikap baik dan tidak membuat Eomma susah, Appa pasti akan mengajak kalian ke sana dalam waktu dekat ini. Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Jongin mengangguk senang. "Thehun anak baik kok. Iya kan, Eomma?" ucap Sehun dengan aegyeo nya.

"Baekkie juga!"

"Jongin juga!"

Luhan menatap ketiga buah hatinya yang selalu berhasil mengundang senyum di bibirnya dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Anak Eomma semuanya baik," ucapnya.

"Dan anak baik, tidak boleh tidur terlalu malam," sahut Kris. "Jja! Sekarang dengarkan dongeng yang akan dibacakan Eomma dan tidurlah seperti anak baik. Arrasseo!"

"Ne, Appa!" jawab ketiganya kompak kemudian kembali mengatur posisi tidur mereka.

Sang ayah tersenyum bangga. Mencium kening ketiganya satu persatu dan beralih pada Luhan. "Aku akan menunggumu di kamar, XiaoLu!" ujarnya sebelum memberikan kecupan sayang di kening istri tercintanya itu. Membelai lembut pipi Luhan sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

_Semuanya benar-benar terlihat sempurna, andai saja suara itu tidak pernah didengarnya._

**.**

**.**

Setelah merasa yakin kalau ketiga buah hatinya itu telah tertidur pulas, Luhan segera meninggalkan kamar mereka. Jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang mengingat ucapan Kris usai makan malam tadi. Perjalanan dari kamar anak-anak menuju kamarnya tiba-tiba terasa amat jauh dan panjang. Pikirannya terus menebak-nebak tentang apa kira-kira yang ingin dibicarakan Pangerannya itu dengannya. Apakah Kris akhirnya akan berkata jujur padanya?

Luhan ingat, beberapa bulan yang lalu, dia pernah bertanya pada salah seorang teman, sesama rekan penulis, yang menikah lagi. Mungkin karena mengira kalau Luhan bertanya untuk tulisannya, namja itu menjawab semua pertanyaannya dengan gamblang.

"_Saya menikah lagi, bukan berarti tidak mencintai istri pertama lagi. Karena kenyataannya, cinta saya pada istri pertama itu jauh lebih besar. Hanya saja, ada hal-hal yang hilang setelah menikah bertahun-tahun. Istri pertama, misalnya, tidak lagi mengurus dirinya dengan pantas di hadapan suami. Padahal walau bagaimanapun, penampilan itu sangat berpengaruh bagi laki-laki! Namun meskipun begitu, saya tidak pernah menelantarkan istri dan anak-anak saya. Bahkan semua kebutuhan mereka tetap saya penuhi."_

'Omong kosong!' pikir Luhan. 'Itu berarti cinta yang dia miliki tidak terlalu besar. Kalah oleh kebutuhan mata dan kebutuhan fisik laki-laki.' Luhan menggenggam tangannya geram. Betapa bodoh dan sempitnya pikiran laki-laki. Mengira bisa membayar luka yang mereka sayatkan di sebilah hati perempuan dengan materi.

Kebodohan yang sama, yang tidak diduganya akan dilakukan oleh Pangerannya, Kris.

"Bagaimana? Cinta suka yang mana?"

Luhan memandangi brosur yang diberikan oleh Kris padanya dengan kepala mendidih.

"Ada berbagai warna, Sayang. Kalau kau suka, aku akan membelikan yang warna biru untukmu."

Sebuah mobil. Itu lah hal penting yang ingin disampaikan oleh suaminya malam itu. Kris ingin membelikan sebuah mobil untuknya.

"Kau suka? Sebenarnya aku ingin memberimu _surprise_ dengan membelinya langsung. Tapi aku takut kau tidak menyukainya. Jadi ya, aku memutuskan untuk bertanya dulu," ujar Kris panjang lebar. "Jadi bagaimana? Cinta suka yang mana?"

Luhan menatap Kris dengan tatapan tajamnya kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran para lelaki.

_Mobil, Cinta, dan Nyonya Kris Wu kedua_.

Dan begitu saja, yeoja manis tu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal hingga matanya berair. Wajah kebingungan Kris di depannya sama sekali tak ia perdulikan.

**.**

**.**

**~~Past~~**

_Aku tidak mengerti. Benar-benar tidak mengerti. Mengapa Tuhan bersikeras membiarkanku hidup? — __**Lay**_

Tersadar dengan rasa kebas di bagian bawah perut, langit pucat rumah sakit adalah pemandangan pertama yang dilihat Lay setelah membuka matanya. Kepalanya masih terasa begitu berat. Namun dengan cepat, aroma khas rumah sakit menyadarkannya akan sesuatu.

Dia masih hidup.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Seorang namja dengan rambut pirang dan sedikit berantakan tiba-tiba muncul di depannya dan tersenyum tulus. Wajahnya dipenuhi aura kelegaan. "Aku sangat khawatir. Kau tahu? Kau sudah terbaring di sana selama tiga hari."

Lay menatapnya tak perduli. Dan namja itu terus berbicara. Membantunya untuk menyusun kepingan _puzzle_ yang berantakan.

_Baju pengantin yang begitu cantik, pesta pernikahan, dan papan pengumuman yang bertuliskan 'Minwoo dan Jinyeong'._

Jantung Lay mendadak berdetak keras. Makin lama makin cepat seiring bayangan seorang lelaki dengan senyum santun mempesona yang beberapa minggu terakhir memenuhi kepalanya. Lelaki yang mempermalukannya. Menghancurkan hidupnya di depan begitu banyak orang.

"Jangan khawatir, bayinya selamat!"

Lay terkesiap. _Benarkah? Seperti siapa wajahnya?_ Lalu bayangan Ilwoo dengan senyum congkaknya melintas di pikiran yeoja itu.

"Bayinya sangat mungil, tapi kuat sekali. Dokter bilang, dia pasti akan bertahan hidup. Jadi kau tidak perlu cemas."

_Brengsek!_

Lay mengumpat dalam hatinya. Nafas yeoja itu semakin memburu. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat di balik selimut. Ditatapnya laki-laki di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan tajam. "Aku ingin dia mati!" ucapnya.

Mata namja itu membesar. Suara yang sebelumnya terdengar begitu riang tak ada lagi. "Tidak ada seorang ibu yang menginginkan anaknya mati!"

"Aku ingin dia mati!" ulang Lay sekali lagi dengan nada yang lebih tegas. Namun manja itu hanya menggeleng pelan. "Tunggu sampai kau melihatnya. Dia indah sekali. Kau pasti akan jatuh cinta padanya."

Dan tanpa diminta, namja itu mulai bebicara panjang lebar mengenai indahnya hidup bersama anak-anak. Betapa ajaibnya mereka. Dan betapa besar kebahagiaan yang diberikan oleh makhluk-makluk kecil itu hanya dengan mendengar suara mereka.

_Tch! Laki-laki bodoh! Tidak tahukah dia kalau kebahagiaan itu hanya dongeng sebelum tidur yang selalu dijejalkan oleh seorang ibu pada anaknya? Jelas-jelas bayi ini yang telah membawa seribu satu kesengsaraan lewat namja yang telah melabuhkannya. Apa dia mengenal Junho dengan motor besarnya? Jika bayi ini tidak ada, mungkin Lay akan bahagia bersamanya saat ini._

"Bayimu kuat sekali. Suatu saat nanti, dia pasti akan menjadi pelindungmu."

_Bajingan kecil itu hanya menjadi sumber petaka. Tanpa kehadirannya, takdir tidak akan mempertemukannya dengan penipu sialan bernama Kim Ji Hyuk!_

Lelaki bodoh ini! Mengapa dia harus menolongnya dari kecelakaan itu? Mengapa dia harus memberi izin kepada dokter untuk mengeluarkan janin itu dari perutnya? Seharusnya namja itu tidak mencampuri urusannya. Sekarang, dia bahkan tidak mempunyai karir untuk dilanjutkan.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Lay memutuskan rentetan kalimat namja berambut pirang itu.

Namja itu menepuk dahinya pelan. Tersadar kalau dia telah berbicara panjang lebar tanpa memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. "Namaku Kris Wu. Kau bisa memanggilku Kris!"

Lay mengangguk. Mencoba memiringkan tubuhnya agar berhadapan langsung dengan Kris. Tapi...

"Sakit? Kau harus pelan-pelan. Jahitan di perutmu bisa robek jika kau tidak hati-hati."

Lay kembali mengacuhkan ucapan Kris. "Namaku—"

"Lay, kan? Maaf, aku terpaksa membaca kartu pengenalmu untuk memberikan data pada suster kemarin."

Lay terdiam. "Terima kasih!" Kris menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum sopan. "Bisa aku meminta bantuanmu sekali lagi? Setelah itu, aku berjanji tidak akan pernah merepotkanmu lagi."

Namja itu menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa berpikir. "Tidak masalah. Aku menyukai anak-anak. Selama kamu masih dalam perawatan, aku akan—"

"Aniyo! Tidak perlu!" potong Lay. "Aku hany meminta satu bantuan. Jangan pernah menolongku lagi!"

Kris terdiam. Terlihat salah tingkah. Beberapa kali membasahi bibirnya.

"Sekarang pergilah!"

Masih tersirat keraguan di mata Kris. Lay menggerakkan tangan untuk mengusirnya, hingga namja itu benar-benar berbalik dan melangkah ke luar kamar. Dan saat sura sepatu yang mengetuk lantai itu tak lagi terdengar, berganti dengan kesunyian yang sempurna, Lay menggerakkan tubuhnya hingga mendekati pinggiran ranjang. Menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan sakit dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas lantai. Dan tak lama setelahnya, yeoja itu bisa merasakan cairan yang merembes perlahan dan mengalir di bawah tubuhnya yang terkoyak.

**.**

**.**

_Seperti bangun dari kematian._

Pertama kali membuka matanya, seisi ruangan terasa berputar-putar. Kepalanya pusing. Terpaksa, mata yang baru saja terbuka itu kembali tertutup.

"Selamat pagi!"

Sapaan itu menggoda Lay untuk kembali membuka matanya. _Namja itu masih di sini? Namja bodoh yang sama, yang menolongnya dari kecelakaan itu._

Lay ingin bangkit dari posisi tidurnya untuk memarahi namja itu, namun rasa sakit yang kini terasa berkali-kali lipat di bagian bawah perutnya itu menghentikan aksinya.

"Jahitan kedua, mungkin perlu waktu sedikit lebih lama hingga semua lukanya kering," ujar Kris seolah mengerti pikiran Lay. Sambil berbicara, Lay bisa melihat tangan Kris yang tengah menimang-nimang sesuatu yang tengah terlelap dan bersandar di dadanya.

"Dia pulas sekali setelah meminum susu begitu banyak. Kau mau melihatnya?" tanyanya, nyaris berbisik.

Tanpa berpikir, Lay menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Dendamnya belum surut pada bajingan kecil itu. Kalau bukan karena kehadirannya, Lay pasti masih memiliki karir juga cinta bersama kekasihnya saat ini.

"Bukankah aku sudah memintamu untuk tidak menolongku lagi?!" ketus Lay.

Namja itu mengangguk. "Tapi bukan aku yang menolongmu," ujarnya. "Tidak pernahkah kau berpikir kalau semua ini semata-mata hanya skenario Tuhan? Tanpa kehendak-Nya, aku mungkin tidak akan tergerak untuk kembali ke kamarmu hari itu!"

_Tuhan? Lagi-lagi Tuhan._

Lalu, tiba-tiba saja Lay menangis dengan sangat keras. Begitu kerasnya hingga mengusik kelelapan bayi yang berada di tangan Kris dan menambah satu lagi suara tangis di kamar beraroma obat itu.

Kris nampak panik dan kebingungan menghadapi tangis keduanya. Naluri seorang ayah membawa dirinya untuk menenangkan bayi di gendongannya terlebih dahulu.

"Sshhh... jangan menangis, Sayang. Cup cup cup. Anak baik tidak boleh menangis, ne!"

Lay terpana melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Kris.

Kelembutan yang lahir dari sosok tegap itu, meski ditujukan untuk si kecil dalam pelukannya dan bukan untuknya, diam-diam menyentuh perasaannya. Seperti awal musim dingin yang renyah menyapa sekumpulan rumput kering yang disisakan oleh musim panas. Dan yeoja itu berhenti menangis. Mencoba untuk mengamati laki-laki tampan di hadapannya lebih dalam. Sosok, sikap, tutur kata, serta tatapan matanya yang jauh dari kata 'liar'.

Seumur hidupnya, Lay belum pernah benar-benar menginginkan seseorang untuk menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya. Tidak Ilwoo, bahkan tidak juga Junho sekali pun. Tapi namja ini...

_Tuhan!_

_Untuk pertama kali aku menyebut nama-Mu._

_Dan untuk pertama kali aku memohon pada-Mu._

_Jadikan namja ini mencintaiku, atau anakku!_

**.**

**.**

Tak terasa, hampir setahun Kris menemani Lay dan membantunya mengurus anaknya selama ia dirawat. Tentu saja yeoja itu tidak keberatan. Bahkan dia merasa sangat senang akan kehadiran Kris di sampingnya.

Malam-malam terakhirnya di rumah sakit, Lay terus memutar otaknya. Berpikir apa yang harus dilakukannya agar namja itu tidak meninggalkannya dan tetap di sisinya. Bahkan Lay sering bermimpi Kris menjadi pelengkap keluarga kecilnya.

Melihat bagaimana Kris memperlakukan bayinya, Lay memutuskan untuk membuang jauh-jauh pikiran untuk bunuh diri. Tiba-tiba ia merasa telah menemukan setitik cahaya yang bisa diraihnya. Bukankah selama ini dia terus berjuang tanpa menyerah? Keluar dari panti. Menghadapi tatapan meremehkan teman-teman kerjanya di kantor. Merintis karir hingga mendapatkan posisi yang mapan. Semua adalah buah dari perjuangannya. Jadi, mengapa ia harus menyerah sekarang?

Kris menatap Lay yang tengah berkemas-kemas di kamarnya. Ini adalah hari terakhir yeoja itu dirawat di sana. Di tempatnya berdiri, Kris terlihat begitu senang sebab Lay telah berhenti melawan perasaannya pada si kecil.

Ya! Demi rencananya, Lay terpaksa menyembunyikan semua rasa benci yang dimilikinya pada sosok mungil yang seluruh bagian tubuhnya mengingatkan ia akan Ilwoo. Lay tidak lagi membuang muka bahkan rela menyentuh makhluk kecil yang hanya bisa menangis itu.

"Jika kau benar-benar menyayanginya," suara Kris terdengar sedikit memohon. "Berhentilah berpikir untuk meninggalkannya lagi."

Lay mengangguk pelan. _Bunuh diri setelah menemukan namja sebaik ini? Hah! Itu adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah dipikirkannya._

"Kau tidak punya keluarga yang bisa menemanimu pulang?"

Lay menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku juga tidak punya uang untuk melunasi biaya rumah sakit hari ini. Apa kau bisa meminjamkan uang untukku? Aku berjanji akan segera membayarnya."

Kris tidak segera mengangguk. Perhatiannya terpusat pada bayi kecil di pelukannya yang tengah mendengkur halus. "Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Semua sudah diselesaikan. Kalau kau sudah siap, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Lay melirik sedikit iri pada bayi yang tertidur pulas dan bersandar di dada bidang itu, namun dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya kembali. Barusan, justru wajah Ilwoo yang lagi-lagi tertangkap matanya. Namun di luar itu, sebenarnya apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah pemandangan terindah bagi hari-harinya di rumah sakit. Pemandangan yang menggodanya untuk berandai-andai.

Seandainya dia bisa membuat Kris mencintainya atau setidaknya benar-benar mencintai salah satu dari mereka berdua. _Dirinya, Kris, dan bayi kecil ini_. Hhhhhh. Lay menghela nafasnya. Meski rasanya begitu mustahil, karena pada kenyataannya Kris sudah menikah, tapi Lay menolak untuk menyerah.

Ya. Kris, namja yang membuatnya jatuh cinta itu telah memiliki keluarga yang sempurna. Namja itu sering sekali bercerita tentang Luhan dan ketiga anak mereka. Luhan benar-benar seorang yeoja yang sangat beruntung. Dan Lay selalu menahan raut mukanya agar tidak berubah setiap kali Kris menyebut nama yeoja itu. _Luhan. Selalu Luhan._

Luhan yang baik, sabar, cantik, dan manja. Jujur saja, Lay tidak suka dengan cara Kris menyebut nama itu. Ada nada kebanggaan dan cinta yang begitu besar di dalamnya. Sepertinya, ini adalah tantangan yang berat untuknya.

_Tapi, apa salahnya mencoba?_

Bukankah sejak awal dia memang tidak mencari seorang suami _full time_? Karena demi apa pun, Lay tidak akan pernah merasa keberatan meski hanya mendapatkan waktu sisa dari laki-laki sebaik Kris.

Malam itu, pihak rumah sakit melepas kepergian mereka bertiga seolah mereka adalah sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Pemikiran yang menggerogoti dan membuatnya jatuh terperosok ke dalam dunia mimpi lebih jauh lagi. Mimpi untuk menjadikan Kris bagian dari hidupnya.

_Tapi, apa yang ia miliki untuk menahan Kris?_

Lay terus berpikir keras. Mencari-cari alasan untuk membuat Kris tetap tinggal. Dan pada detik-detik keputusasaan, saat mobil Kris kian mendekati apartemennya, akhirnya Lay tahu apa yang bisa menahan Kris agar tidak pergi dari kehidupan kami. Sesuatu yang pasti menyentuh hatinya.

"Apa kita benar-benar tidak akan bertemu lagi setelah ini?"

Kris terdiam. Mobilnya sudah berhenti di depan gedung apartemen.

"Kris!"

Namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari setir mobil.

"Anak itu. Meski aku mulai menyayanginya, tapi aku belum benar-benar bisa menerimanya. Bayang-bayang namja brengsek itu kerap menghantui dan membuatku kembali membencinya. Dan jika kau tidak ada di tengah-tengah kami, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan padanya ketika pikiran itu datang. Karena itu, tidak bisakah kau tinggal sedikit lebih lama? Setidaknya, sampai aku benar-benar bisa menyayangi dan menerimanya sebagai bagian dari hidupku?"

Tentu saja saat itu Lay mengucapkan semua itu tanpa keinginan untuk melakukannya. Hanya menjadikannya senjata terakhir untuk meluluhkan hati Kris. Agar namja itu tetap peduli padanya dan bayinya. Dan jika benar Kris sebaik yang dipikirkannya selama ini, namja itu pasti tidak akan menolak.

Terdiam beberapa lama, Lay mulai merasa cemas. Namun kecemasan itu dengan segera menguap di udara ketika akhirnya Kris menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan di saat yang sama, Lay merasa kalau setitik cahaya yang dimilikinya tiba-tiba bersinar lebih terang.

.

.

**~~~Present~~~**

_**Katakan padaku, Wufan...**_

_**Jika ini adalah salahmu, mengapa harus aku yang menanggung beban itu?**_

Berapa banyak pilihan yang dimiliki oleh seorang istri ketika ia tahu bahwa ada yeoja lain mencoba mendekati suami mereka dan membahayakan perkawinan?

Pilihan pertama adalah bangkit dari kesedihan. Hadapi sang suami. Tatap tepat pada kedua matanya dan bertanya langsung.

Seandainya saja Luhan bisa melakukannya. Mungkin semua tidak akan serumit ini. Sayangnya, Luhan tidak bisa. Bukan soal takut menghadapi Kris. Tapi keberanian untuk menghadapi kenyataan, itu yang tidak dimiliki oleh yeoja cantik itu.

Pilihan selanjutnya. K_emasi barangmu, Luhan! larilah ke pangkuan Eomma._ Karena sejak dulu, Eomma selalu menjadi tempat terbaik untuk menumpahkan segalanya.

Tapi bahaimana dia bisa melakukan hal itu? Melihat wajah Eomma yang semakin menua. Gurat-gurat halus yang bertambah dari tahun ke tahun. Begitu banyak masa-masa sulit yang selalu Luhan bagi dengan wanita yang selalu dikaguminya itu. Dan kali ini, sebisa mungkin Luhan tidak ingin lagi melakukan hal serupa.

Lalu, pilihan apa lagi yang masih dimilikinya untuk mempertahankan Kris dari yeoja lain itu?

_Labrak saja_

Tiba-tiba, ucapan Yujin, sahabatnya, saat masih di bangku kuliah dulu terngiang di telinganya. Luhan ingat, saat itu mereka sedang berkumpul mendengarkan curhatan Jihyun yang diselingkuhi oleh pacarnya.

Hmmm, sanggupkah Luhan berhadapan dengan 'rivalnya' itu?

Luhan lagi-lagi menggeleng. Tidak! Dia belum siap. Membayangkan suara riang, tegas, dan penuh percaya diri itu saja sudah mengendurkan tekadnya.

Kalau sudah begitu, masih adakah pilihan lain untuknya?

_Cerai._

Lima huruf itu menari-nari di benak Luhan. Tapi, hanya memikirkannya saja sudah menimbulkan duka yang begitu dalam pada diri yeoja itu. Sanggupkah iya berpisah dengan Kris setelah semua kenangan indah yang pernah mereka lalui? Lebih dari itu, perceraian juga akan melukai perasaan Baekhyun, Jongin, dan Sehun. Tiga buah hati yang dicintai Luhan melebihi dirinya sendiri.

Ini adalah kesalahan Kris. Mungkin sebahagian juga kesalahannya. Entahlah. Tapi, adilkah membuat anak-anak yang begitu mempercayai mereka menanggung akibat atas kesalahan orangtua mereka?

Nyiuut

Kepala Luhan tiba-tiba terasa sangat pusing. Lima huruf itu terus-menerus berdengung di telinganya. Cerai. Ya. Mungkin itu memang yang terbaik agar Luhan bisa keluar dari jeruji kesedihannya.

Telepon berdering. Suaranya tiba-tiba menyergap Luhan pada kesadaran yang lain. Cerai hanya akan menjadi keputusan emosional jika dilakukannya sebelum mendapat kepastian dari mulut Kris. Atau, sebelum Luhan berhadapan langsung dengan yeoja itu, setidaknya sekali dalam hidupnya.

Tapi kedua hal tersebut kembali menyaratkan pada keberanian yang tidak Luhan miliki.

_Great!_ Sekarang dia terjebak dalam gulungan benang wol yang selalu setia menemani Nenek dulu. _Melingkar. Terus melingkar, tak habis-habis._

Tanpa sadar, Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan keras. Begitu keras hingga ketiga anaknya yang tengah mengerjakan PR bersamanya itu menoleh. Tiga pasang mata menatapnya. Tiga pasang mata tanpa dosa yang akan sangat terluka jika saja Luhan mengambil keputusan yang salah.

"Eomma! Apa Appa benar-benar akan mengajak kita ke Lotte World lagi dalam waktu dekat ini?" tanya Baekhyun usai mengerjakan PR-nya. Kedua adiknya sudah sibuk dengan film kartun kesayangan mereka.

"Eum," Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. Direntangkan kedua tangannya, hingga Baekhyun, gadis kecilnya menghambur ke pelukan Luhan.

Luhan mengecup sayang puncak kepala putri sulungnya itu. Meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Baekhyun. "Baekkie berjanji akan menjadi anak yang baik, kan Sayang?"

Di dalam pelukannya, Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. "Baekkie akan selalu menjadi anak baik yang akan membuat Eomma dan Appa tersenyum bangga!" ujarnya semangat. Menyentuh titik terdalam relung hati Luhan.

Anak-anaknya memang tidak banyak belajar. Tapi Baekhyun mempersembahkan dua nilai sempurna di raportnya. Jongin mendapatkan juara kedua di kelasnya. Dan begitu banyak pujian kagum yang diucapkan oleh para guru di TK tempat si kecil Sehun sekolah.

_Anak-anak hebat yang dititipkan Tuhan padanya dan Kris._

Dan untuk mereka, anak-anak hebatnya, Luhan masih sanggup bertahan. Berbulan-bulan menjalani hidup dengan penuh kepura-puraan. Seakan semuanya normal dan masih memiliki kebahagiaan yang sama dalam istana mereka. Meski pada kenyataannya, dinding-dinding istananya mulai retak. Dan setiap hari, satu per satu bagian yang menopang iatananya runtuh.

**.**

**.**

**~O.O~**

_**Ketika dia tak tahu bagai mana harus memilih...**_

_**Hidup, memilihkan jalannya sendiri untuknya.**_

Luhan terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

Sosok lelaki yang selama ini menempati sisi hatinya yang paling dekat, tampak di seberang jalan. Menggandeng seorang anak llaki-laki kecil. Wajahnya terlihat teduh dan penuh aura kebapakan ketika menepuk pantat si bocah dan menghalaunya dengan lembut ke dalam mobil.

Seorang yeoja tersenyum cerah, mengamati keduanya dari belakang. Namja itu menoleh, dan tidak berapa lama, keduanya saling menggenggam tangan. Detik berikutnya mereka bertatapan dengan kedalaman yang hanya bisa dirasakan oleh keduanya. Atau setidaknya itulah yang terlihat di matanya saat ini.

Luhan merasa wajahnya mulai memanas. Kakinya nyaris kehilangan kekuatan. Yeoja manis berusia tiga puluhan itu buru-buru menyandarkan diri pada tiang listrik yang kini mendadak terasa angkuh berdiri kokoh di dekatnya.

Seperti orang bodoh, Luhan menyaksikan saja kemesraan yang terjalin di seberang jalan. Namja itu mengusap kepala yeojanya dengan lembut. Sosok yeoja bermata sipit dengan rambut sebahu itu tertawa renyah. Membenarkan letak kerah kemeja namja di hadapannya, sebelum masuk ke mobil yang terparkir.

Luhan terus mengamati raut wajah namja berambut pirang yang terus melambaikan tangan hingga kendaraan yang membawa yeoja dan bocah lelaki itu lenyap di tikungan jalan.

_Seperti bunga rumput yang dihempaskan oleh angin musim panas. Begitulah hati Luhan saat ini._

"Wufan..." lirih Luhan dalam lidah yang terasa kelu. Sementara sesuatu yang hangat seolah tak sabar menerobos kedua mata indahnya. Luhan tergagap. Sadar kalau dia harus segera berlalu dari tempat itu.

Namun, sepasang mata elang milik sosok tampan di seberang jalan, entah karena naluri ikatan batin antara keduanya atau hanya kebetulan belaka, tiba-tiba saja mengalihkan pandangan padanya. Dan dengan cepat, keduanya sudah saling menatap.

Jarak tiga puluhan meter. Dua pasang mata saling memandang.

Sepasang mata terluka setelah apa yang disaksikannya. Sepasang lain seperti mata hewan buruan yang tersudut ke dalam perangkap. Kaget, dan panik.

"XiaoLu!"

Kris mencoba menyeberangi jalan. Langkahnya maju mundur karena padatnya lalu-lalang siang itu.

"Luhan! tunggu!"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya keras dan menggelengkan kepalanya. _Tidak. Dia telah menunggu terlalu lama._ Dengan cepat, yeoja itu menghapus air matanya dengan kasar dan mencegat taksi yang lewat di depannya.

"Taksi!"

Dengan itu, Luhan pergi. Membawa lukanya dalam kendaraan yang melaju tergesa.

"Lebih cepat, Pak!" pinta Luhan dengan suaranya yang bergetar. Sopir taksi mengangguk patuh dan mempercepat laju kendaraannya.

Dan di tengah kerumunan orang yang tergesa-gesa menyeberang di lampu merah, Kris tertegun. Hanya bisa berdiri lemas, menatap taksi yang membawa istrinya pergi bersama dengan luka yang telah ditorehkannya.

_Ya Tuhan! Apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Putri tercintanya itu?_

**TBC**

**A/N:**

Annyeoooong ^^

Chap 3, semoga semuanya menjadi lebih jelas. Chap ini lengkap! KrisHan moment, KrAy moment, bahkan trio unyu moment juga ada :D

Chap depan adalah klimaks dari ff ini. N mungkin juga akan jadi endingnya (kalau sesuai dengan novelnya sih iya). Tapi, rencananya, Liyya mau buat ending sendiri. Yang bahagia, mungkin? Atau yang lebih mengenaskan dari cerita aselinya. Hohohohoho #ketawasetan

**Oh ya! Ada yang bisa menebak siapa adik tirinya Kris dan siapa nama anaknya Lay? Karena kalau memang Liyya jadi mau bikin ending baru untuk ff ini, kemungkinan besar, adik tirinya Kris bakal muncul lagi #kedip-kedipmata**

Liyya ucapin BIG THANKS to eonnie, Saeng, n Chingu sekalian yang sudah berkenan mampir, ngelirik, membaca apalagi yang berkenan nge-review, nge-fav, n nge-follow ff gaje nya Liyya. Jeongmal2, neomu2 gomawo, #deepbow

**Balasan Review:**

_**Irnalee96:**_ Kalo namja yang deket-deket dia bukan namja brengsek, Lay gak mungkin ketemu sama kris donk nanti, hohohohoho :D ya 4 dooonk, Kris, Luhan, lay sama Irna _ ganti nama ya ganti aja doooonk, di pengaturan akun :P

Makasih udah ngereview^^

_**AbigailWoo:**_ hohohohoho, sapa bilang Keris love at first sight sama Yixing? ;) Dua-duanya tersiksa, dua-duanya kasihan, tapi mau gimana donk? Hanya satu yang boleh mendapatkan Keris ^_^

Makasih udah ngereview^^

_**Gak punya akun:**_ Yuuupppsss. Bener bangeettt! Itu anaknya Lay dan Ilwoo. Bukan anaknya Keris ;) Nyonya Kris Wu atau bukan, sepertinya PoV nya kris udah menjawabnya tadi :D

Makasih udah ngereview^^

_**dd:**_ Gak berani deeeek. Dia belom siap menghadapi kenyataan. Kakak juga suka KrisHan kok, Luhan gitu looohhh :D Ketahuannya, mungkin di chap depan yaaa,,

Makasih udah ngereview^^

_**Wlyn Xyln:**_ Kris baek koook, dia Cuma khilap ajaaa :'( Noooh, Thehun udah nongol kaannn! ;)

Makasih udah ngereview^^

_**ByunnaPark:**_ Oh My God! Ini review nya menggebu-gebu banget deekkk _ Kakak juga gregetan sendiri setiap ngetik scene nya Luhan. huft. Kenapa dia gak labrak aja tuh Nyonya Wu n Kris si tukang selingkuh! Kakak juga ilpil berat setiap nulis ungkapan cinta abang yipan ke Lulu -_- Tuh trio unyu udah muncul lagi loh deeekk :D

Makasih udah ngereview^^

_**tupi. mutiata:**_ annyeooong :D gpp kok, review kalo sempet aja hehehehehe. Kris? Ya lebih cinta ama Luhan laaahh. Dia aja entah cinta atao enggak sama Lay :/ Maafkan Liyya yang menyakiti Luhan #bow

Makasih udah ngereview^^

_**hunhanie:**_ huwaaaaaa. Ada apa dengan Luhan? O_o

Makasih udah ngereview^^

_**sayakanoicinoe:**_ kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ternyata ada yang udah baca Istana kedua _ jadi malu / maaf kalo ceritanya jadi jelek n amburadul gini yaaa #bow

hmmm, Liyya pribadi sih, pengennya bikin ending sendiri. Itu juga salah satu alasan Liyya bikin ff ini. soalnya, jujur, Liyya gak puas sama ending novelnya. Terlalu menggantuuuunnnggg :'(

Makasih udah ngereview^^

_**zoldyk:**_ Thank you so so so much for loving this story :D

Makasih udah ngereview^^

_**HealersXing:**_ WHAAAATTT? Mau ending KrAy? Oh Nooooo #gakrela #Plakk #ditendangLay

Hidup menderita bukan berarti dia boleh seenaknya saja merebut kebahagiaan orang dooonk :'(

Makasih udah ngereview^^

_**Benivella:**_ Eh? o_O Liyya curiga, kamu punya kemampuan bisa nebak cerita ff ato udah baca ceritanya? Soalnya tebakan kamu hampir mendekati benarrr #lemparjempolmember :D

Makasih udah ngereview^^

_**Peter Lu:**_ Oh my GOD! Eon nangis denger itu deeek. kenapa itu lagu bisa pas bangeeettt? U_u

Meninggalkan Kris? Lalu bagaimana dengan trio unyu?

Makasih udah ngereview^^

_**Odult Maniac:**_ Makasih udah mampir di kotak revie dalam setiap chapternya deeeekk #pelukcium :D Menistakan Luhan itu menyenangkan loh deekkk #ketawanista

Makasih udah ngereview^^

_**hanalu93:**_ yeheeeeyyy #ikutseneng _ Tuh udah ada Kris PoV nya kan yaaa, meski belum menjawab semua rasa penasaran sih :D Ini udah lanjut yaaa, trio unyu juga udah pada muncul kembali :)

Makasih udah ngereview^^

Segala bentuk FEEDBACK berupa review, follow, ataupun favorit SANGAT SANGAT SANGAT Liyya hargai n harapkan. Jadi, jangan malu-malu untuk menunjukkan diri kalian n buka suara yaaaaa

GOMAWO^^

See U next Chapter

Maybe? ^_^


	5. Chap 4

**Istana Kedua**

By: 0312_luLuEXOticS

Cast: Luhan, Kris, Lay, Chibi!BaekHunKaiTao, de el el

Pairing: KrisHan, KrAy, KrAyHan

Genre: GS, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family

Rate: T

Lenght: Chap 4

**Disclaimer: Semua cast milik orang tuanya masing-masing. Cerita ini hanya REMAKE dari novel 'Istana Kedua' dengan beberapa perubahan di sana sini tentunya. Alur cerita asli milik author 'Asma Nadia'. Tapi, FF dengan banyak perubahan ini milik Liyya ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Tolong jangan benci sama Cast yang tidak tahu apa-apa yaaa!**

.

.

HAPPY READING^^

.

.

_**Mungkin, dongeng seorang perempuan harus mati, agar dongeng perempuan lain mendapatkan kehidupan**_

**.**

**~~~KrisHan~~~**

Luhan terduduk lemas di dalam taksi. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan semua luapan emosi yang bergejolak di dalam batinnya. Bersama dengan kristal bening yang terus menetes dan membasahi wajah cantiknya. Telinganya berdengung. Bahkan pertanyaan sopir taksi yang bertanya kemana tujuannya nyaris tak terdengar oleh yeoja manis itu.

Luhan tertegun sejenak. _Kemanakah tujuannya saat ini? Istana mereka?_

Tidak tidak! Luhan belum mau kembali ke tempat itu. Hanya akan membuat perasaannya semakin tak menentu. Dan tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Luhan meminta sopir taksi untuk melaju menuju sekolah anak-anaknya. Menjemput mereka dan membawa ketiganya jauh dari 'istana' mereka. Luhan bahkan tidak merasa perlu untuk mampir untuk sekedar membenahi barang-barang miliknya, ataupun milik anak-anak. Dia hanya ingin segera pergi dari sana.

Tak dihiraukannya pertanyaan Baekhyun, Jongin dan Sehun saat melihat wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata. Pikirannya sangat kalut. Bayang-banyang kemesraan yang tertangkap mata beberapa saat lalu terus bermain di kepalanya. Berulang-ulang dalam gerakan yang melambat. Menorekan lingkaran luka yang semakin lebar dan dalam.

Luhan berar-benar tidak sanggup lagi. Adegan beberapa saat lalu dengan sukses merobohkan pertahanan terakhir yang ia miliki. Dan sekarang, yeoja itu tidak punya tempat lain untuk melarikan luka di hatinya, kecuali...

"Loh? Luhan? ada apa, Sayang?"

Jaejong terlihat begitu kaget ketika mendapati Luhan dan ketiga anaknya berdiri di depan rumahnya ketika ia membuka pintu. Apalagi saat itu keadaan putrinya itu terlihat sangat kacau. Mata dan hidungnya memerah. Air mata terus mengalir di kedua pipinya. Dan tubuhnya terlihat bergetar. Namun dengan kebijakan yang telah dilatih usia, Jaejong mencium sayang ketiga cucunya, mengajak mereka untuk mengganti baju dan bermain di taman balakang, kemudian kembali berhadapan dengan putri semata wayangnya yang tengah menangis di kamarnya.

Jaejong mendekat dan memeluk anaknya. Merengkuhnya dalam pelukan hangat seorang ibu. Luhan tidak pernah menangis di depan anak-anak. Jaejong tahu itu. Seberapapun masalah yang tengah dihadapi oleh putri cantiknya itu, dia tidak pernah menunjukkannya pada anak-anak. Dan jika Luhan sampai kacau seperti ini, hanya satu penjelasan yang ada.

"Kris?" tanya Jaejong paham.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya di dalam dekapan Jaejong.

"Sudah berapa lama?" tanya nya lagi seolah tidak ada perkara lain yang sanggup membuat putrinya itu bercucuran air mata.

"Luhan tidak tahu, Eomma. Sepertinya sudah cukup lama," jawab Luhan terbata.

Jaejong melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan sayangnya yang terlihat begitu kelabu. Menghela nafasnya dan mengusap air mata anaknya yang masih terus mengalir deras.

"Lalu, mengapa kau ada di sini, Lu?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses menyentak Luhan. _Mengapa dia di sini? Lalu, kemana dia harus pergi jika bukan di sini?_

Luhan ingin sekali bicara baik-baik dengan Kris. Tapi bagaimana hatinya bisa tegar menghadapi namja itu setelah semua kemesraan yang secara tak sengaja tertangkap oleh matanya hari ini?

Pangerannya, tanpa kekhawatiran sedikit pun, menunjukkan kemesraan pada yeoja lain. Dan itu pun di tempat umum. Sama sekali tidak perduli itu akan dilihat orang banyak, dan pada akhirnya sampai kepada Luhan.

Atau justru memang itu yang oleh namja itu? Agar Luhan tahu?

Luhan merasa hatinya jauh lebih sakit, lebih perih, lebih terluka. Sekalipun dia telah lama mengetahui adanya yeoja kedua itu, tetap saja, menyaksikan kemesraan mereka secara langsung, sungguh-sungguh menusuk hatinya.

Pedih. Berdarah. Terluka.

Istana yang dibangunnya bersama dengan Kris selama sepuluh tahun ini akhirnya hancur dan harus dia lupakan.

Meski Kris masih namja yang sama yang bertanggung jawab padanya dan ketiga buah hati mereka. Meski Kris sama sekali tidak pernah melayangkan tangannya. Meski ia sangat mencintai namja itu. Tapi, Luhan tidak sanggup berbagi.

"Luhan..." Jaejong membawa jemari Luhan ke dalam tangannya. Menggenggam jemari itu seolah menyalurkan kekuatan yang dimilikinya dari sana.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau mau menyendiri dan menenangkan pikiran dulu di sini. Mau istirahat dulu dengan anak-anak. Tapi masalah itu harus dihadapi, Lu. Apalagi masalah sebesar ini. Untuk seorang yeoja, hal seperti ini sudah biasa, Sayang."

Mata Luhan berkilat mendengar ucapan Jaejong. _Apakah seorang yeoja dilahirkan hanya untuk merelakan hatinya disakiti?_

"Bersabarlah, Sayang. Siapa yang sabar, dialah yang akan menang pada akhirnya," tutur Jaejong lagi.

Luhan menatap ibunya bingung. Sungguh dia tidak mengerti pembicaraan wanita yang selalu menjadi panutannya itu. _Menang? Apa lagi yang harus ia menangkan?_

Setelah semuanya menjadi jelas di mata Luhan, dia sama sekali kehilangan keinginan untuk menang. Memangnya, apa yang bisa dia menangkan setelah kehilangan namja yang dicintainya? Istananya sudah hancur. Pangerannya telah pergi meninggalkan dia. Dan seperti _Little Mermaid_ yang terluka, dia juga harus bersiap melintasi lautan yang jauh, agar bisa melupakan semuanya.

"Jangan berpikiran pendek, Luhan!" tegur Jaejong seolah mengerti ke mana jalan pikiran anaknya saat itu. "Kau harus memenangkan Kris. Merebut kembali hatinya. Belum tentu yeoja itu sanggup mendampingi Kris. Bukankah kau jauh lebih mengenal Kris dari pada dia? Sepuluh tahun bukan waktu yang singkat, sayang."

Luhan turun dari tempat tidur dan bersimpuh di kaki Jaejong. Air matanya terus mengalir, tapi kemarahan itu tampak jelas ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya kembali.

"Tapi Luhan tidak ingin mempertahankannya, Eomma. Luhan tidak akan mempertahankan seseorang yang hatinya sudah pergi!"

Jaejong menatap Luhan dengan pandangan sabar. "Kata siapa hati Kris sudah pergi? Hmmm?" tanyanya lembut.

"Buktinya ada yeoja lain di sana, Eomma!" Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hampir saja ia meninggikan suaranya saat bayangan itu kembali terlintas.

"Laki-laki memang seperti itu, Lu."

"Karena itulah, tidak ada alasan untuk bertahan Eomma! Luhan akan minta pisah dari Kris!" tukas Luhan mantap.

Jaejong tersenyum. Mengusap rambut anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Lalu bagaimana dengan anak-anakmu, hmm? Baekhyun, Jongin, Sehun. Apa mereka bukan alasan yang cukup untuk bertahan?"

Luhan tertegun.

"Kau bisa membenci dia, Lu. Tidak mencintainya lagi. Tidak membutuhkan Kris lagi sebagai suami. Tapi bagaimana dengan anak-anak? Mereka akan selamanya membutuhkan sosok seorang Ayah dalam hidup mereka. Dan setahu Eomma, Kris adalah ayah yang baik untuk anak-anak."

Luhan menghempaskan tubuhnya. Bersandar pada sisi ranjang. Lemas.

_Eomma benar. Kris memang sosok Ayah yang baik. Sangat baik. Karena itulah, semuanya terasa lebih menyakitkan._

"Ingat anak-anak, Lu. Merekalah penyembuh yang meringankan setiap luka seorang Ibu. Tatap mata-mata bening mereka. Rasakan tawa dan kebahagiaan mereka. Maka setiap luka akan menjadi tidak ada artinya."

_Selama anak-anak sehat. Selama anak-anak tak kurang satu apapun. Selama anak-anak bisa tertawa bahagia. Masalah-masalah lain tidak berarti._

Luhan kembali menatap Jaejong sebelum kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari ke belakang rumah. Memandang anak-anaknya lekat dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Gelak tawa Baekhyun dan Jongin serta rengekan manja Sehun perlahan merambat ke sudut hatinya yang terluka dan menjernihkannya.

Tentu saja dia masih yeoja yang sama, yang terluka dan kecewa. Bedanya, kini dia memutuskan untuk bangkit dari kepasrahannya. Untuk anak-anak, untuk ketiga malaikat kecilnya, untuk kebahagiaan mereka, Luhan akan mencoba untuk berjuang.

Dan hari itu, Luhan telah menemukan alasan kuat untuk menghadapi ketakutan terbesarnya.

Ya! _Mereka akan segera bertemu_.

**.**

**.**

**~~~KrisHan~~~**

_Cinta menyejukkan bak mentari_

_Yang muncul setelah hujan reda,_

_Tapi nafsu bagaikan prahara_

_Ketika matahari bersembunyi_

_**(Venun dan Adonis)**_

**.**

**.**

Kris ingin berlari. Mengejar sosok Luhan yang tadi tergesa membawa lukanya pergi. Belum pernah dilihatnya wajah Luhan memancarkan kepedihan yang begitu kuat. Jarak beberapa meter memang terbentang di antara mereka. Namun, sekalipun Kris tidak melihat dengan jelas, sebagai seorang lelaki dewasa, dia paham betul bagaimana perasaan wanita jika mengalami guncangan seperti itu.

Seharusnya dia tadi memburu Luhan. Mengejar dan meraih tangan Cinta-nya itu, meminta maaf, dan tidak ada yang akan bisa mencegahnya bersujud di hadapan Luhan jika memang diperlukan.

Namun sebaliknya, namja itu justru mematung di tengah jalan seperti orang linglung. Kris bukannya tidak mendengar teriakan dan suara klakson yang bersahut-sahutan di belakangnya. Dia mendengarnya. Jelas sekali. Namun kakinya tak bisa bergerak. Hingga seorang ahjussie yang tampak tidak sabar mendekat dan menyapanya keras.

"Yaaakkk! Kau mau mati, eoh?! Jangan di sini! Kau menghalangi semuanya!"

Seketika itu Kris tersadar dan dengan cepat bergerak ke tepi jalan.

_Luhan!_

Teringat itu, mata Kris bersinar panik. Kedua kakinya dilangkahkan dengan cepat ke tempat parkir. Hanya Luhan yang ada di kepalanya saat itu. Dan membayangkan kondisi yeoja yang begitu dicintainya kini membuat Kris semakin tidak tenang. Akibatnya, saat hendak membuka pintu mobil, dia justru menjatuhkan kuncinya.

Namja itu membungkukkan badannya, dengan tangan gemetar mencoba meraih kunci mobil yang terjatuh ke bawah mobil. Dapat!

Kris menghapus dahinya yang berkeringat dengan lengan baju. Tangannya masih gemetar, ketika namja itu menyadari kunci mobil yang tersangkut tidak bisa diputar. Macet!

_Astaga..._

Namun ungkapan pendek itu hanya berhenti di situ. Meski sebenarnya banyak sekali kata yang ingin diucapkan oleh Kris sebagai bentuk kekesalannya.

Setelah hampir setengah jam bergelut dan terus mengutak-atik hingga keringat membasahi seluruh kemejanya dan ia nyaris putus asa, pintu mobil berhasil terbuka. Tak ingin membuang waktu lagi, Kris segera masuk dan mulai melajukan mobilnya.

**.**

**~~~KrisHan~~~**

Dia dan Luhan menyukai rumah itu. Pertama kali melihat bangunan yang baru setengah jadi itu, keduanya sudah membayangkan jendela-jendela besar yang memungkinkan mereka untuk melihat kedatangan satu sama lain dengan lebih jelas. Jendela-jendela besar yang juga bisa membuat sirkulasi udara di dalam rumah menjadi lebih baik.

"Itu bagus untuk anak-anak nanti, Wufan," ujar Luhan manja pada saat itu. Mereka sedang menunggu kehadiran Baekhyun, putri pertama mereka, saat pembangunan rumah dimulai. Dan jendela-jendela besar berwarna hijau muda bergaya etnik itu telah menyaksikan banyak kisah. Tahun-tahun yang penuh dengan kemesraan, canda tawa, dan kasih sayang.

Kris hafal sekali dengan kebiasaan istrinya setiap bangun tidur. Putri-nya itu akan membuka jendela kamar mereka lebar-lebar, lalu menghirup udara yang masuk dalam-dalam. Sementara ia akan memandangi sosok istri tercinta itu dengan senyum yang sama dari tahun ke tahun.

Dari balik kemudi, Kris memandang gundah ke arah rumah. Sekarang, bahkan tanpa mengetuk sekali pun, dia tahu kalau Luhan dan anak-anak tidak ada di rumah. Hari belum terlalu sore, tapi jendela-jendela yang tertutup rapat itu telah menyampaikan banyak hal padanya.

_Hmmmm, ke mana Luhan membawa anak-anak?_

Kris termangu menatap rumah besar yang didominasi oleh warna putih itu. Dulu sekali, dengan fantasi remaja yang tersisa, Luhan selalu menganggap rumah mereka sebagai istana kaca, seakan dirinya adalah seorang _Cinderella_.

Tapi sekarang, setelah apa yang dilihatnya siang tadi, Kris tidak bisa berhenti membayangkan betapa dalam kesedihan dan luka Luhan.

Kris sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana semuanya bermula. Dia hanya tahu, ketika sudah terjadi, dia harus masuk ke dalam aturan main yang ditetapkan Tuhan padanya. Dan semua berawal dari rasa simpati dan keinginannya menolong yeoja malang itu.

Kris tersenyum getir.

Dulu, alasan serupa selalu dikecamnya habis-habisan ketika ada temannya yang menikah lagi. _Menolong seorang yeoja dengan menikahinya, seakan itu adalah satu-satunya jalan_. Kris menggelengkan kepalanya. Dalam nurani sekalut apa pun, dia masih bisa melihat alasan yang sebenarnya:

_Mereka jatuh cinta lagi, dan kehilangan kontrol diri._

Cuma itu.

**.**

**.**

Kris melirik kaca spion, lalu menginjak gas sedannya lebih dalam.

_Luhan. Luhan. Luhan..._

Ke mana Cinta-nya akan melarikan perihnya?

Bayangan wajah Luhan yang basah karena air mata sembari memeluk ketiga buah hati mereka terus berlompatan di pikiran Kris. Seandainya dia bisa menjaga dirinya lebih baik, mungkin semua kekacauan ini tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Kedua tangan Kris di balik setir kemudi sudah sejak tadi basah oleh keringat. Di sekelilingnya, gelap mulai turun. Menandakan kalau senja perlahan telah tergeser. Namun Kris seolah tidak menyadari apapun. Pikirannya terasa penuh sesak oleh kekacauan yang dibuatnya sendiri.

_Bagaimana dia bisa seperti ini?_

Namja itu kembali menarik nafasnya. Dibiarkannya beberapa kendaraan dengan cepat mendahuluinya. Dia ingin segera bertemu dengan Luhan dan sebisa mungkin memberikan obat penawar bagi luka yang ditorehkannya pada yeoja cantik itu. Namun di sisi lain, Kris tidak tahu bagaimana nanti harus bersikap di depan istrinya. Bagaimana dia bisa membalas tatapan Luhan? Bagaimana dia akan berdalih?

Dia adalah seorang ayah dengan tiga orang anak yang bercermin padanya tentang kejujuran. Bagaimana dia bisa berdalih? Haruskah dia mencari cela dalam diri Luhan sebagai dalih? Tapi apa?

Luhan.

Luhannya adalah yeoja tercantik yang pernah ditemuinya. Dia sehat. Tidak kurang apa pun. Bahkan Luhan telah memberikan tiga anak yang lucu dan cerdas untuknya. Dan sikapnya terhadap suami? Tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Luhan adalah sosok istri yang sempurna. Dan jelas tidak ada cela dalam dirinya yang membuat yeoja manis itu layak untuk dilukai.

_Ups._

Kris terkesiap. Sebuah kendaraan tanpa lampu sein muncul dari arah berlawanan dan memotong jalan. Nyaris saja. Kris dengan cepat membanting setir ke arah kanan. Untung saja sisi jalan itu kosong. Menghentikan laju kendaraannya, Kris memutuskan untuk istirahat sembari sedikit menenangkan pikirannya sejenak.

Jika dipikir-pikir, sebenarnya tidak sulit untuk mengetahui ke mana Luhan pergi membawa anak-anak dan hatinya yang teriris. Tapi belum juga mobilnya terparkir dengan baik, ponselnya berdering, dan sebuah suara khas yang beberapa tahun ini lekat di hatinya menyapa dengan nada panik.

"_Kris! Ini Lay..."_

"Ne? Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung.

Suara yang biasanya penuh percaya diri dan tenang itu terdengar lain, panik, dan ketakutan. Lay memintanya mampir dengan alasan yang tak mungkin ditolaknya. Tapi Luhan?

Kris bimbang.

_Luhan yang tengah berduka karena ulahnya._

_Lay yang kini sedang panik di sana._

Cahaya lampu-lampu jalan seolah bergoyang dan mengejek kebingungannya. _Jalan ini, kau sendiri yang memilihnya, Kris!_

Kris menangkup kedua telapak tangannya ke wajah. Menahan nyeri yang kini menyerang kepalanya, ketika mobilnya secara perlahan mulai berbalik arah.

**.**

**.**

**~~~KrisHan~~~**

Luhan tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berpikir. Seharusnya dia bergerak cepat. Enam bulan yang lalu, saat pertama kali mendengar suara 'Nyonya Kris Wu' yang lain di telepon. Sekarang, semuanya sudah terlambat.

Atau mungkin sejak pertama dia tahu, semuanya memang sudah terlambat?

_Anak lelaki itu, paling sedikit telah berusia tiga tahun. Apa itu artinya..._

Dalam taksi yang meluncur membelah keramaian kota Seoul di malam hari, Luhan menghapus air matanya yang mengalir deras.

Sungguh. Dia membenci situasi seperti ini. Situasi saat perasaan tak bisa lagi dikontrolnya dengan baik. Dia merasa lemah. Begitu lemah hingga membutuhkan tempat bersandar. Namun bahu bidang milik Pangeran yang dicintainya, yang dulu merupakan satu-satunya teman baik, sandaran yang hangat untuk setiap kekecewaan dan air matanya, sekarang telah menjadi milik orang lain.

Luhan meremas jarinya sendiri.

Sejak menyadari berapa impulsif dirinya, Luhan berusaha untuk lebih bisa mengontrol diri. Lebih menahan kata-kata yang dulu sering kali keluar tanpa dipikir terlebih dahulu. Atau tindakan yang terpacu emosi sesaat. Dan alasan paling kuat hingga Luhan ingin menjadi sosok yang sempurna itu hanya satu.

Kris.

Setelah menikah, Luhan tidak ingin menyakiti namja itu, walau pun hanya sedikit. Luhan yang sedikit tomboi, yang cuek dan sering kali bersikap semaunya, berusaha untuk berubah. Sikap spontanitas yang memang menjadi ciri khasnya tentu masih ada. Namun tahun-tahun pernikahan telah menggoreskan banyak warna baru dalam hidupnya.

Luhan benar-benar ingin selalu membahagiakan Kris. Dia sadar, hidup dengan mengemban tanggung jawab sebagai seorang suami dan ayah bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi Kris. Karena itu, dia tidak ingin menambah beban itu dengan sikap kekanakannya. Dan sebisa mungkin, Luhan membangun istana sempurna itu agar dapat selalu menjadi pelabuhan yang nyaman untuk Kris.

"Belok kiri atau kanan, Nyonya?"

Pertanyaan sopir taksi membuyarkan lamunan Luhan.

_Kiri... atau kanan?_

Luhan manatap jalanan di depannya, ragu. "Tepatnya saya tidak tahu, Ahjussie. Mungkin sebaiknya kita ambil kiri dulu? Alamatnya di..."

Luhan membacakan alamat yang tertulis dengan tulisan tangan yang tidak teratur di secarik kertas di tangannya. Alamat yang diperolehnya dengan cara yang pernah dilakukan Jihyun, sahabatnya dulu, saat ada seorang yeoja yang mencoba mendekati namjachingunya.

Hhhhh. Seharusnya mungkin dia mengajak Jihyun untuk menemaninya. Sahabatnya itu pasti mengerti. Tapi masalahnya, Luhan tidak bisa membiarkan siapa pun masuk ke ruang pribadinya. Bukankah urusan rumah tangga bukanlah hal yang perlu dibicarakan ke sana kemari?

Pengkhianatan Kris memang membuatnya sedih, hancur, terluka. Tapi dia mengerti. Semua itu tidak harus dibalas dengan kemarahan. Selama pernikahan, Luhan dan anak-anak sudah merasakan sejarah panjang kebaikan Kris. Kesabaran namja itu, perhatiannya, kasih sayangnya, cintanya. Dan mustahil kalau perasaan itu tiba-tiba menguap hanya karena Kris telah memiliki yeoja lain.

Pandangan Luhan mengabur oleh air mata yang terus menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

_Ingat anak-anak, Lu!_

Kalimat yang diucapkan Eomma kembali terngiang di telinganya. Kalimat yang sedikit banyak meneduhkan pikirannya yang kalut setelah melihat kemesraan Kris yang terjadi di depan matanya.

"Kita sudah sampai, Nyonya!"

Luhan kembali tersadar dari lamunannya dan melihat ke luar jendela. Memandangi sebuah rumah minimalis yang terletak di sisi kiri jalan. _Istana kedua Kris._

Rasa terhempas itu kembali menyapa Luhan. Menghisap-hisap ulu hatinya.

"Kita sudah sampai, Nyonya!"

Luhan mengangguk ke arah sopir yang sedang memandangnya bingung. "Sebentar, Ahjussie..."

Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ia paham kalau dirinya tidak bisa menahan sopir taksi lama-lama di sana. Hanya saja, yeoja itu tiba-tiba merasakan kedua kakinya terpasung. Seolah ada gravitasi berbeda yang memaku kedua kakinya di sana, dan menahannya untuk melangkah turun. Mata indahnya masih menyusuri rumah yang berdiri dengan sombongnya di depan sana.

Padahal, sewaktu meninggalkan ibunya tadi, Luhan benar-benar yakin kalau inilah yang diinginkannya. Setelah lebih dari enam bulan hanya mengisi hati dengan dugaan-dugaan, yang biasanya berakhir dengan air mata, dia tidak bisa terus diam dan menjadi pengecut. Dia harus berani mengambil keputusan besar. Demi anak-anak mereka.

_Ya! Demi anak-anak._

Pikiran terakhir itu seolah mengalirkan kekuatan baru dalam diri Luhan secara perlahan. Yeoja itu kembali menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkan dompet dan menyerahkan sejumlah uang pada sopir taksi.

Keadaan di sekitarnya terlihat begitu lengang. Malam sudah turun seperti ksatria negeri dongeng yang menghentakkan jubah kegelapan. Taksi yang tadi membawanya kemari telah pergi. Meninggalkan sosoknya sendirian, termenung menatap rumah besar di depannya.

Perlahan, Luhan melangkahkan kakinya yang masih terasa begitu berat. Tangan yeoja itu gemetar ketika terulur untuk memencet bel.

Luhan menunggu dengan sabar. Tidak terlalu lama, sebab suara kunci pintu diputar segera terdengar setelahnya, diikuti dengan gagang pintu yang tampak dibuka dari dalam. Dan seraut wajah seorang yeoja memandangnya heran.

**.**

**~~~KrisHan~~~**

_**Seperti perairan yang tenang dan nyaris tak beriak.**_

Luhan tidak mengharapkan reaksi setenang itu dari yeoja yang selama berbulan-bulan ini telah meneror benaknya. Ya. Luhan memang telah menerka-nerka seperti apa sosok yang telah memikat hati Kris, setelah sekian tahun pernikahan tanpa masalah yang berarti. Dan apa yang dia lihat saat ini benar-benar tidak seperti bayangannya selama ini.

_Kembalikan Wufan!_

Ah! Bagaimana dia bisa memulai percakapan? Yeoja di depannya bahkan tidak mempersilahkannya untuk masuk ke dalam.

Beberapa waktu berlalu, yeoja berkulit putih itu berdiri tegak. Matanya yang sedikit sipit tampak waspada, seakan tengah menyiapkan sebuah pertahanan yang kokoh. Membuat Luhan tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap karena sepasang mata itu terus mengamatinya.

**.**

_Inikah kebanggaan Kris?_

Jantung Lay berdegup aneh. Bukan karena rasa takut, melainkan keriangan asing yang sulit dijelaskan. Sudah lama sekali dia berharap untuk bisa bertatap muka dengan yeoja yang mengisi hati Kris.

_Luhan._

Rambut sepunggung. Wajah yang nyaris tanpa _make-up_. Keibuan. Cantik dan terlihat begitu anggun. Tapi, mengapa kali ini wajahnya diliputi oleh kelelahan? Seolah baru saja menempuh perjalanan berkilo-kilo meter.

_Apakah sebentar lagi yeoja ini akan menumpahkan kemarahannya?_

Luhan yang dikenalnya dari cerita-cerita memuakkan yang mengalir dari bibir Kris memang bukan seorang pemarah. Tetapi, bukankah Lay telah merampas sesuatu yang paling berharga dari hidupnya? Dan wajar saja kan kalau Luhan mendatanginya dengan segunung lahar api!

_Hmmmm, merampas?_

Koreksi.

Lay tidak pernah merampas apapun dari Luhan. Karena secara harafiah, dia hanya memaksanya untuk berbagi.

**.**

"Bisa saya bicara?" Luhan memecah keheningan dengan suara yang terdengar begitu asing di telinganya. Hhhh, bahkan dia nyaris tidak mengenali suara sendiri.

Lay tidak mengangguk atau pun menjawab. Hanya tangannya yang tergerak untuk membukakan pintu lebih lebar lagi. Memberikan ruang yang cukup agar Luhan bisa masuk ke dalam.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya pelan. Ingatan bahwa ia tengah memasuki istana kedua Kris membuat langkahya serasa menapaki jalanan berduri. Mata Luhan terbuka lebar ketika melewati deretan gambar berbingkai yang terpampang di dinding. Semuanya berisi foto seorang anak kecil bersama yeoja itu. _Lalu Kris?_

"Kris tidak suka difoto."

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Lay. Sedikit terusik medengar kalimat itu. Dia telah hidup bersama Kris jauh lebih lama daripada yeoja ini. Tentu saja dia tahu apa yang disuka dan tidak disukai oleh suaminya sendiri. Tapi Kris selalu mengerti arti sebuah foto keluarga untuk Luhan. Dan jika saja yeoja ini memasuki rumahnya, mungkin dia akan memikirkan kembali apa yang baru saja diucapkannya.

"Dan aku tidak pernah memaksa Kris melakukan sesuatu kecuali dia menginginkannya."

_Luhan mengerti._

Tantangan telah dikumandangkan. Medan perang telah dipersiapkan dan mereka kini saling menghunus pedang.

_Mereka berdua begitu berbeda. Bagaimana Kris bisa mencintai keduanya?_

Bagi Luhan, jelas cinta Kris padanya telah kandas ketika namja itu menikah lagi. Sebut dia lugu atau naif. Tapi itulah dirinya. Jika cinta bisa mencukupkan seorang perempuan hingga setia hanya pada satu lelaki saja, lalu mengapa cinta tidak bisa membuat lelaki bertahan dengan satu perempuan?

Sementara Luhan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Lay sibuk menilai Luhan dalam kediamannya. Sekarang, dia bisa memahami mengapa Kris begitu mencintai istri pertamanya. Lelaki menyukai perempuan lembut dengan kemanjaan yang santun. Seorang yeoja dengan stok pengertian dan pemakluman tak terbatas.

_Benarkah?_

Jika memang begitulah sosok Luhan, tentu tidak masalah baginya untuk memaafkan Kris dan menerima adanya 'anggota baru' dalam keluarganya, kan? Istri kedua dan anaknya.

Lay dan Luhan masih saling berpandangan. Seolah tengah mengukur kekuatan lawan. Aura peperangan mulai terasa di dalam ruangan itu.

Luhan mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke pinggiran kursi. Ruangan itu terasa begitu sejuk oleh _air conditioner_. Sebuah fakta sederhana yang mengiris hati Luhan. Begitu luar biasa perhatian Kris pada keluarga barunya. Bahkan dia dan ketiga anaknya tidak merasakan kemewahan semacam ini. Jika saja kakinya tidak menginjak rumah bereternit tinggi itu, mungkin selamanya Luhan akan menelan mentah-mentah omongan Kris.

"_Untuk apa, Cinta? Bukankah rumah kita memiliki banyak jendela yang bisa mengalirkan udara yang lebih segar?"_

Luhan berusaha sekuat tenaga meredam gelegak di hatinya. Dia sangat terluka. Tapi dia bukan perempuan yang terbiasa mengekspresikan kemarahan. Apalagi mengumbarnya dengan cara yang tidak terpelajar.

Namun, melihat ketenangan sekaligus ketegasan yeoja yang mengaku sebagai Nyonya Kris Wu ini, Luhan tiba-tiba menyesal dengan etika dan perasaan serba tidak enak yang kini terasa seperti mengurungnya. Seandainya dia bisa seperti Jihyun yang sanggup berkata keras ketika melabrak yeoja yang mendekati kekasihnya. Saat ini, Luhan bahkan harus berjuang keras untuk bisa meladeni sepasang mata yang terus menekannya.

"Percayalah! Jika hanya untuk diri sendiri, saya tidak akan pernah datang dan memohon padamu!"

Ada kelegaan di hati Luhan ketika kalimat itu akhirnya terlontar. Setelah suasana dingin yang tak ramah nyaris membuat Luhan lupa pada tujuan awalnya datang dan berhadapan langsung dengan ketakutan terbesarnya.

_Kris telah tidur dengan yeoja ini!_

Kalimat itu terus menerus menghantui imajinasi Luhan dan serta-merta merampas keinginan yang tersisa untuk mempertahankan pernikahannya. Kalau saja dia bisa membiarkan Kris pergi dari kehidupan mereka.

_Untuk apa memperthankan sesuatu yang tak lagi ada untukmu?_

Luhan sungguh ingin melepaskan Kris. Namun kalimat Eomma serta tatapan Baekhyun, Jongin, dan Sehun-lah yang melemahkan dirinya. Bagaimana dia bisa bersikap egois dan memikirkan dirinya sendiri tanpa memikirkan ketiga buah hati mereka? Bagaimana dia bisa menyakiti hati tiga matahari yang selalu menemaninya? Bagaimana bisa?

Di kursinya, Luhan masih menyusun kalimat yang ingin disampaikannya. Dan di hadapannya, Lay bergeming. Dengan kontrol diri yang terlatih, yeoja itu hanya menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari bibir Luhan.

"Saya memintamu, demi anak-anak saya, untuk meninggalkan Wufan!" Luhan menghembuskan napas, setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Kini, mata Lay sedikit beriak. Untuk sesaat, dia bingung dengan nama yang disebutkan Luhan tadi. Lalu dia teringat akan satu hal, yang membuat jantungnya berdegup marah. Kris hanya membiarkan orang-orang terdekat memanggilnya dengan nama itu.

Tangan Lay terkepal. _Demi anak-anak?_ Sebuah senyuman sinis tebentuk di wajahnya. _Mengapa demi anak-anak, Luhan tidak bisa merelakan dirinya hidup dengan kenyataan bahwa ada keluarga lain selain dia dan ketiga anaknya?_

"Saya mohon padamu."

Lay menatap Luhan tepat pada kedua bola matanya. Setelah semua yang dialaminya. Setelah semua yang dilakukannya untuk mendapatkan Kris. Setelah semua usahanya agar suatu saat Kris bisa memperhatikannya sebagai seorang perempuan utuh dan tidak lagi meladeninya dengan keramahan, kebaikan serta rasa simpati pada seorang yeoja malang dengan anak tanpa ayah. Setelah semua itu, mengapa dia harus melepaskan Kris?

"Aku tidak bisa!" jawabnya tegas.

Luhan tersentak mendengarnya. Begitu kagetnya hingga tak memperhatikan bahwa sesaat tadi, dari luar terdengar suara menderum yang kemudian menghilang dengan tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak bisa," ulang Lay.

Bagaimana dia bisa melepas lelaki yang akhirnya sanggup mengubah pandangannya tentang Tao, anaknya? Cintakah yang mengubah wajah anak itu di matanya kini? Wajah yang tak lagi menyerupai raut Ilwoo, hingga kebencian pelan-pelan terbang tak bersisa dari hatinya?

Lay menatap Luhan dengan ketegasan yang tidak mungkin diruntuhkan. Ketegasan yang seolah mampu menyedot seluruh kekuatan yang tersisa di tubuh Luhan.

Dan pada saat yang bersamaan, sosok Kris yang tampak kusut sudah berada di depan pintu. Sesaat, mata namja itu menyala gugup melihat Luhan. Purtri tercinta yang telah dicarinya seharian ini. Kepada Putrinya itulah, ia tak hanya berutang penjelasan, tapi juga permohonan maaf yang begitu besar. Kris ingin menyapa, tapi bingung harus memulai dari mana.

_Seandainya dulu ia tidak begitu lemah._

Sampai sekarang, Kris masih sering merutuki dirinya sendiri jika mengingat kesalahan yang telah dilakukannya.

Tapi bagaimana dia bisa menolak Lay? Yeoja yang membentengi kerapuhannya dengan setumpuk kesombongan? Apalagi setelah keakraban yang membuatnya memahami kisah hidup yeoja itu. Sungguh, Kris tidak pernah mendengar kisah setragis itu dari yeoja mana pun. Ia ingat Mommy dan kesedihannya akibat tindakan Daddy. Namun di sisi lain, ingatan terhadap apa yang telah dilalui Lay selama ini menggerakkannya untuk melindungi yeoja itu.

Lay, seorang yeoja cerdas dengan wajah sederhana yang semakin lama kian menarik. Yeoja itu benar-benar tidak memiliki siapa-siapa dalam hidupnya. Dan selama melalui hari-hari setelah pernikahan, Lay membuktikan diri sebagai istri yang baik. Dia bahkan tidak pernah meminta uang belanja yang menjadi haknya sebagai istri pada Kris.

"_Anak-anakmu lebih membutuhkannya. Tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku."_

"_Tapi aku suamimu."'_

Ya. Status yang didapatkannya setelah satu kesalahan yang mereka buat malam itu. Ketika ia tak lagi bisa menolak Lay.

Seperti namja lain, Kris akhirnya kehilangan diri, dan tahu-tahu mereka sudah mengulangi kesalahan yang sama pada waktu-waktu lain. Kesempatan memang terbuka, sebab tak ada siapa-siapa di rumah baru Lay. Hanya dia dan si kecil Tao yang lebih sering terlelap di tahun pertama.

Kesalahan yang membuat Kris merasa dirinya telah jatuh pada jurang kehinaan. Dan sesudahnya, namja itu merasa kalau dia tidak lagi memiliki pilihan lain. Ia harus meluruskan kekeliruan yang telah terlanjur terjadi dan mengambil tanggung jawab pada Lay atas apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Namun ia lupa, kalau dia juga harus mengambil tanggung jawab atas perbuatannya itu pada 'Cinta'-nya.

Lamunan Kris terhenti. Dan tanpa mengindahkan kehadiran Luhan sama sekali, Lay serta-merta berlari kearah Kris dan langsung menubruk tubuh tegap itu saat melihat kehadirannya. Merebahkan kepala di dada namja itu, seraya kedua tangannya melingkari leher Kris tanpa ragu. Membuat namja itu salah tingkah.

Bibir Kris terbuka melihat Luhan yang berdiri dengan wajah memucat dan tubuh yang bergetar. Tapi sebelum Kris sempat mengucapkan sesuatu, Lay dengan tangisannya telah merebut seluruh perhatiannya.

"T-Tao! Zitao sakit. A-aku khawatir sekali. Badannya panas dan..."

_Zitao!_

Pikiran Kris kontan buyar seketika.

"Aku sudah memberikan obat penurun panas, tapi panasnya sama sekali tidak turun. Kau harus melihatnya, Kris! Kondisinya membuatku takut. Kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit!"

Kris mengangguk. Menatap Luhan sekilas, seolah berharap yeoja itu akan mengerti. Lalu tanpa menunggu respon dari Luhan, namja itu berlari ke kamar. Diikuti Lay dari belakang.

Suasana mendadak hening. Hanya sunyi memeluk Luhan yang terpukul dengan sikap Kris yang terkesan sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. Dari dalam sana, sesekali masih terdengar suara isak tangis Lay. Yeoja itu, bagaimana dia bisa tiba-tiba beralih rupa dari seorang petarung yang kuat menjadi sosok rapuh tak berdaya di hadapan Kris?

Seharusnya namja itu menjemputnya, batin Luhan terluka. Seharusnya namja itu mengakhiri kisah mereka seperti ksatria berkuda yang menyelamatkan sang putri dari incaran naga, yang telah berjam-jam menyengat yeoja itu dengan semburan lidah api.

Bukankah seharusnya dongeng-dongeng itu berakhir tanpa air mata?

_Mungkin..._

Luhan tercekat pada pikirannya sendiri. Mungkin memang itulah yang terjadi. Kris datang, menyelamatkan. Hanya saja, namja itu tidak datang untuk menyelamatkannya, sebab ada yeoja lain yang lebih ingin diselamatkannya.

_Ironis._

Mungkin dongeng seorang perempuan harus mati, agar dongeng perempuan lain mendapatkan kehidupan. Hanya lelaki yang bisa selalu berkeliling dan menciptakan dongeng abadi di setiap kuntum bunga.

Hmmm, begitu mudahkah seorang lelaki berpaling dari sejarah?

Luhan menghapus air mata yang meluncur susul-menyusul di pipinya. Terhempas. Luhan merasa kalau dirinya telah kalah bahkan sebelum ia mulai menyerang.

'_Kris telah memilih. Lalu, masih adakah yang tersisa di sini?'_

Pertanyaan itu dengan cepat terbentur dengan ekspresi kebahagiaan yang terbingkai rapi di dinding.

_Tuhan! Ke manakah setiap perempuan harus melarikan hatinya yang berdarah?_

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Memeluk tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat di tempatnya berdiri.

_Pikiran bahagia. Pikiran bahagia._

Pikiran bahagia yang mampu membuat Peter Pan terbang tanpa sayap. Dia benar-benar memerlukan itu sekarang. Sebuah keajaiban. Tapi kenyataannya, hanya kegelapan tanpa suara yang membelenggu Luhan. Sayup-sayup, terngiang kembali kalimat terakir yang diucapkan Lay dengan pandangan menikam padanya, hanya beberapa saat sebelum Kris muncul.

"Sejak dulu, kau memiliki segalanya, Luhan. Orang tua, suami yang baik, anak-anak yang sehat, karir kepenulisan. Segalanya."

Luhan bisa melihat bara yang membayang di mata lawan bicaranya. Tampaknya Lay akhirnya berhenti untuk menyembunyikan perasaan. Luhan mencoba mengikuti arah pembicaraan itu. Namun sia-sia. Entah kenapa, pikirannya terasa buntu.

"Sementara satu-satunya hal baik yang pernah terjadi seumur hidupku, hanya Kris!" Mata Lay berkilat, pandangannya membuat tubuh Luhan terasa menciut. "Dengan begitu banyak kebahagiaan, tidakkah seharusnya kau berterima kasih dan bisa sedikit bermurah hati?"

Luhan merasa dirinya terjebak dalam lorong buntu. Kalimat Lay barusan meluncur seperti ribuan anak panah yang menancapkan ujung-ujung lancipnya, tepat di bagian tubuhnya yang paling peka.

_Bentuk dari rasa terima kasih seorang perempuan, haruskah seperti itu? Dengan cara membagi belahan jiwanya dengan perempuan lain?_

Dari balik kamar, terdengar Kris menelepon dokter. Lay masih terus terisak-isak di sela erangan anak kecil. Udara membawa bunyi-bunyi itu menembus dinding ruang tamu yang seolah tengah mentertawakannya.

Darah menetes-netes dengan begitu deras dari hati Luhan.

Dan di dalam pekatnya luka, satu per satu wajah anaknya menghampiri. Baekhyun yang memeluknya dengan senyum manisnya. Jongin yang berlari tak sabar ke arahnya. Dan Luhan bahkan bisa mendengar suara si bungsu, Sehun, yang tergelak.

_Pikiran bahagianya._

Melangkahkan kakinya perlahan dari sana, Luhan berhenti berlari dari kenyataan yang ada. Tak lagi berusaha menghindar dari luka. Sebaliknya, seperti busa, tubuh Luhan perlahan menghisap anak-anak panah yang menyimpan perih itu semakin dalam, hingga menyatu dalam hatinya.

_Luka_

_Tak pernah abadi dalam diriku_

_Ia selalu seperti taman bunga dengan bau kesturi_

_Dan aku, bermain-main di dalamnya._

**.**

**.**

**END(?)**

**A/N:**

Annyeooooong^^

Kenapa ada tanda (?) di tulisan END? Karena kalau menurut novel aslinya, cerita ni memang END di sini. Tapi jujur Liyya sendiri belom yakin mau END apa enggak. Liyya mau nunggu respon kalian semua untuk nentuin lanjut atau tidaknya ff ne.

So, END kah? TBC kah?

Liyya ucapin BIG THANKS to eonnie, Saeng, n Chingu sekalian yang sudah berkenan mampir, ngelirik, membaca apalagi yang berkenan nge-review, nge-fav, n nge-follow ff gaje nya Liyya. Jeongmal2, neomu2 gomawo, #deepbow

**Balasan Review:**

_**sayakanoicinoe:**_ Ini udah lanjut ya, chingu :D

Makasih udah ngereview^^

_**dd:**_ Annyeoooong :D Welcumbek hehehehehe. Yaaaahh, tebakannya kebalik tuuuhh -_- Untuk ending, Eon juga belom tau mau END di sini atau lanjut lagi :'(

Makasih udah ngereview^^

_**Odult Maniac:**_ Iya deeeek, Luhan sudah lihat, sudah ngelabrak(?) Lay juga. Tapiiiii... huhuhuhu #hugLuhan :(

Eh? Maksudnya First Love gak dilanjutin? O_o

Makasih udah ngereview^^

_**askasufa:**_ Kyaaaa, makasih udah bilang kereeenn #blushing _ Gimana mereka mau bicara? Kris nya kayak gitu :'(

Makasih udah ngereview^^

_**Benivella:**_ Wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk, yang penting mampir nyapa aja yaaa hehehehe. Kalo novel aselinya, ending nya ya di sini ini :'( huhuhuhu

Makasih udah ngereview^^

_**wasastudent:**_ Salah paham bagaimana? Kris kan beneran selingkuh sama Lay o_O Tapi iya juga sih, kalo dari awal Kris mau jujur, semua ini gak akan terjadi :(

Makasih udah ngereview^^

_**HealersXing:**_ wkwkwkwkwkwk, emang ini temanya berat loh deeeek. Eon yang udah tuir aja, baca novelnya sampek kening berkerut mata berkedut gitu. Bacanya udah lama sih, waktu masih labil juga. Muehehehehehehe. #malahcurhat _

Makasih udah ngereview^^

_**ByunnaPark:**_ Huweeeee, kalo diliat dari PoV nya dia n monolognya Lay, kira2 menurut kamu, Yipan cinte kagak ame Lay, deeek? Yehet! Tebakannya bener semuaaaa. Tapi Kyungsoo baru muncul kalo ff ne g jadi END di sini :P

Makasih udah ngereview^^

_**shin hwa:**_ Hmmmmm,maunya sih heppi ending. Mudah2an ide di dalamkepala berjalan mulus biar bisa lanjut ff nya yaaa :D

Makasih udah ngereview^^

_**RizqiaHilwa:**_ Annyeooooong :D Emang sebisa mungkin Liyya bikin ff nya biar gak melenceng jauh2 dari novelnya, hehehehe. Cuma, rencananya Liyya mw buat ending sendiri aja. Soalnya Ending novelnya terlalu mengenaskan buat mybabyLu. Ini udah update ya :D

Makasih udah ngereview^^

_**AbigailWoo:**_ Ya ampun chinguuu. Kan Kris udah bilang kalau dia menikah lagi, hehehehe. Adik tiri Kris kan cewek, masa' Chanyeol? O.o Anaknya Lay, udah tau donk siapaaa ;)

Makasih udah ngereview^^

_**Peter Lu:**_ Entah Kris nya yang gak peka, atau Luhannya yang terlalu pintar menyembunyikan luka :( Eonnie juga mau banget kok bantuin kalau Luhan ada rencana buat mbejek2 tuh Naga ;)

Makasih udah ngereview^^

_**hanalu93:**_ Wkakakakakak. Kan emang kemaren tuh Cuma dikit PoV Kris nya. Ne udah ada lagi lok. Udah puas kah? udah dapat gambaran bagaimana perasaan Kris yang sebenarnya? Luhan sebenarnya udah lelah banget deeek, tapi dia bertahan buat Trio Unyu :/

Makasih udah ngereview^^

_**tupi. mutiata:**_ Mau cubit pipi Thehun? Boleh-noleh aja, tapi sekali cubit 5000 yaaaa :D *Sehun: murah banget harga pipi gue* :P

Makasih udah ngereview^^

_**momo:**_ Hmmmm, Liyya juga berharap ending yang bahagia buat KrisHan :(

Makasih udah ngereview^^

_**goolhara:**_ Oh My GOD! Let me kiss n hug youuuu! Liyya seneng banget sama review kamu, Chingu :D Liyya setuju sama kamu. Di tengah banyaknya readers yang mengklaim kalau Luhan bodoh karena g cepat bertindak, Liyya justru bangga sama Luhan dengan kediamannya. Dia melakukan semua itu dengan mengesampingkan ego pribadinya. Demi anak-anak nya, biar gak tersakiti. demi bahtera rumah tangga #jiah, bahasanya* yang telah dibangun selama 10 tahun lebih. Huuhuhuhu :'(

yuupppsss! Liyya emang penggemar beratnya Kak Asma Nadia. Dari kecil waktu jamannya majalah Annida dulu. hehehehe. Untuk ff ini, emang banyak kata-kata yang Liyya ambil langsung dr novelnya sih, biar g terkesan melenceng terlalu jauh dari sana, tapi gak semua donk pastinya. Kalo tulisan Liyya asli mah, gak mungkin sebagus tulisannya kak Asma. Tapi Liyya emang berkiblat ke Kak Asma kalo nulis cerita n ngambil sudut pandang plus pemilihan kata2 nya. Karena Liyya pribadi g begitu suka bahasa yang terlalu berbelit2 juga sih, bikin pusing bacanya. Hehehehehe.

Nah loh, Liyya juga jadi nulis essay neh sebagai balesan reviewnya, hehehehe.

Makasih udah ngereview^^

_**Gak punya akun:**_ waaakkkks. Tebakan kamu bener tuuuh. #lemparfotoKrisHan :D Ending gak yaaaaa? ;)

Makasih udah ngereview^^

_**sayyou:**_ Wkwkwkwkwkwkwk. Mungkin karena emang pada dasarnya, Eon itu maniak ff Agst deek :D n masalah Luhan yang menderita, soalnya ff tanpa penderitaan Luhan tuh serasa masak sayur tanpa sayur(?) #loh? Lay jelas tahu doooonk. Kan ada di chap 3 kemaren. Kehidupan yang begitu sulit mengajarkan Lay untuk tidak pernah memikirkan siapapun selain dirinya sendiri :'(

Makasih udah ngereview^^

Segala bentuk FEEDBACK berupa review, follow, ataupun favorit SANGAT SANGAT SANGAT Liyya hargai n harapkan. Jadi, jangan malu-malu untuk menunjukkan diri kalian n buka suara yaaaaa

GOMAWO^^

See U next(?) Chapter

Maybe? ^_^

See U next(?) Chapter

Maybe? ^_^


End file.
